


Angel's song

by xDemonPonx



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadyn met his best friend Kendis at high school and about a year later they started dating. Cadyn's homophobic parents find out and send him away. 5 years later, he returns. **MULTI-CHAP**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shown first to my lovely bff Kaity ♥ Kaity is wonderful at being there to bounce ideas off, this fic would not be without her

“ _We've made all the arrangements” said Cadyn's father “You'll be leaving for your aunt's in the morning.”_

“ _Don't I at least get a say?” Cadyn huffed._

“ _Dear, we just want what's best for you” his mother assured._

“ _So let me stay with my friends where I'm happy” he protested._

“ _Cadyn” his father said “When you are older, you will take over the business, do you think anyone will accept a leader....like...that?”_

_Cadyn sniffed and rolled his eyes._

“ _Cadyn! You know how much work I put in, how much I sacrificed! You know how much it means, you will inherit my life! It's a stable and secure future, you won't struggle like so many people do, just play your part.”_

_Cadyn yawned._

“ _Besides” his mother said “It's just a phase, you'll see.”_

_Cadyn felt his head throbbing. It wasn't a phase and he wouldn't see._

 

Well, now he was standing at the train station to bid farewell to his aunt. After much persuasion, he was returning home for college. Not that he had any interest in his field of study, he just had to see his old friend again.

As he took a seat on the train, a smile crept across his face as he remembered Kendis. How they had met all those years ago.

 

_He had just started his second year of high school and a gang of boys had been picking on another boy. Cadyn had just walked up, punched one in the face and kicked another in the nuts before the rest ran away. He had turned to the unknown boy and said “I'm Cadyn. Dude, tell me if those guys LOOK at you wrong again._

“ _Kendis” said the other “Look, you know why they were picking on me right? They say I'm gay. I don't know why they'd think that, I don't have a thing for anyone like that! I just didn't join in when they were talking about girls.”_

_Cadyn shrugged “That's a shitty reason to pick on anyone. I don't care if you are or not.”_

_The boys bonded instantly, forming a fast friendship. And then...._

 

Cadyn shuddered as the train approached the destination. What if he ran into Kendis again? It hadn't ended great. Cadyn had written once and received no reply and he was sure he knew why.

Would the town be like he remembered? What if it had changed in 5 years?

He stepped off the train where his parents were waiting

“Cadyn!” his mother threw her arms around him.

“You need to tidy your hair” his dad started immediately “You can't run a business looking like that.”

No change there. Cadyn wasn't going to budge either, he LIKED his hair. Long, brown, stylishly messy and framing his face with blue eyes peeking out from under a long fringe. Here and there, little blonde streaks. As always, abundance of products made it even fuller and gave even more life.

As they started the ride home in a chauffeur-driven limo his father looked at him “Before you get any ideas, I heard Kendis had some problems with his father a few years back. He moved out and they have no communication. So you can forget some reunion.”

“I wasn't planning on it” said Cadyn, casually, not letting on how hurt he was by that. Just stab me a few hundred times, hurt less, he thought.

When they arrived at his old home, his bags were brought upstairs and he spent his time rearranging belongings and rediscovering trinkets. Like this stuffed toy Kendis had given him one valentine's day. A grey kitten, Cadyn had always loved cats. It had been delivered with a kiss and...no he couldn't think about that, not now his father had told him it was pointless.

The next morning, Cadyn rose early and allowed himself to get changed for university. He had laid out a black t-shirt, a silver hooded jacket and black leather pants. He felt butterflies turning in his stomach. Just because he had zero enthusiasm for his actual classes didn't mean he wasn't nervous. What if no one liked him? What if they all thought he was the spoiled rich boy he tried so hard not to be?

As he was leaving, he took one last glance at the kitten Kendis had bought him

 

_Two boys of 13 and 12 stood in Cadyn's room on Valentine's Day._

“ _Cadyn?”_

“ _Yes?”_

“ _I bought you something.”_

“ _Kendis, you didn't have to! You're my friend!”_

“ _Yes, but I wanted to” Kendis presented Cadyn with a large, grey, furry, stuffed kitten toy._

_Cadyn's eyes lit up “It's so cute-”_

_His words were cut off by the unexpected feeling of Kendis' lips on his. Full lips that had just begged to be kissed._

_After a moment, Cadyn threw the toy he didn't know where and kissed back, grabbing Kendis' shoulders and moving his lips against Kendis._

“ _So when you told me the other day you really are gay-” began Cadyn, breaking apart._

“ _I hope this doesn't make you feel weird or grossed out” blushed Kendis “I do really like hanging out with you, hell, we've been best friends for over a year. If you want to just forget this-”_

“ _If I was grossed out, would I have kissed you back?” injected Cadyn “If I wanted to stay friends, would I do this?”_

_He wrapped his arms around Kendis, grabbing his butt and pulling him in close. He bent his head and pressed his mouth against Kendis' again. Kendis sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Cadyn's neck. Cadyn took advantage and slipped his tongue into Kendis' mouth. Kendis didn't seem to mind, rubbing it with his own._

 

His first class was absolutely awful. He had no interest or understanding of what the teacher was saying. He didn't want to be here. If only he'd been born to another life, one without parents who expected so much.

As he walked out of the room, a bewildered look on his face, Cadyn was stopped by another boy.

“You look as lost as I feel!” long black hair, blue eyes and a feather earring laughed “Andy. What's your name? You don't look like a business student, forgive me for saying.”

“Cadyn. You don't either” he grinned.

“Touche” replied Andy “Nah, this is the start of me cleaning up my act. My brother Daniel's the rock star. You might have heard of his band, Malice Ten? They're kinda famous locally.”

“I just moved here” Cadyn smiled apologetically.

“Oh” said Andy, then “Well, what's your next class?”

Cadyn fished out his timetable.

“Great! Another class together! Let's go look lost together!”

Cadyn and Andy eventually found their classroom. They walked in and took seats, Cadyn looking puzzled as more concepts he didn't understand went over his head.

“So” said Andy as class was done “You never told me how a hot, rock-looking guy like you gets into business.”

Cadyn didn't miss the 'hot' and blushed. “My father owns a company. It's his baby” he said “Sometimes I think he cares more about it than his own family” he added bitterly “Anyway, he wants me to inherit.”

Andy nodded in understanding “So what's the company?”

“Amano imports”

Andy whistled “So you're a rich kid! We shouldn't even be talking!”

Cadyn stamped his foot “I am NOT rich, my parents are!” he fumed. This was one reason he had liked Kendis, no thinking Cadyn was high class or a snob.

“Relax, I was kidding!” Andy assured “But how is it you just moved here? That company's been around forever!”

“I lived with my aunt a few years” Cadyn explained. He didn't divulge as to why and Andy didn't ask.

“The big house on the outskirts of town, right? I drove past once, huge walls and a long driveway lined with trees. I've never seen the actual building, I hear it's a freaking PALACE though!”

Cadyn shrugged.

“It must have been fun as a kid to have all that space.”

Yes, that space where he would hide from Kendis and later reward with kisses for finding him. More than one place in there had become a favourite make-out spot and yeah, better stop thinking like that now.

Lunch and one more class (without Andy) and Cadyn was free to go home. Waiting at the university entrance was Paul, the driver, with the limo and Cadyn heard some shout, something about “fucking snob” as he climbed in.

“You parents aren't home, your mother accompanied your father to the office” Paul, the called through to the back.

A regular occurrence. Although, Cadyn thought bitterly, she could have been there to check her son was okay after his first day. Not that his mother cared about him, not really. No sooner had they arrived than Cadyn flopped on his bed.

 

_Cadyn walked slowly up to the roof. Technically, students weren't allowed up here but Cadyn and Kendis had discovered a way. Plus, it was a way for teenage boys who were in love but in different classes and had a secret relationship to spend some moments alone._

_Cadyn beamed seeing his boyfriend and ran to kiss him_

“ _Not here!” Kendis laughed as they parted, but he was smiling so Cadyn knew he wasn't angry._

“ _I'm sorry, I couldn't help it” said Cadyn “We have to be secret then I see you standing there all gorgeous and wonderful...” he brushed a lock of blonde hair behind Kendis' ear._

“ _You're the only one who thinks so” sighed Kendis._

“ _Who said otherwise?” Cadyn demanded._

“ _All my teachers again” Kendis leaned towards the older to rest his head on a shoulder. “Cadyn, I'm not as stupid as they think, it just takes me longer to get it.”_

_Cadyn nodded “I know you aren't Kendis. Why don't you come over tonight and I'll help you out.”_

_Kendis sniffed and a tear fell “I can't Cadyn, you have things too, I can't let you suffer for me.”_

“ _I'm not suffering, I enjoy helping you, I want you to do well.”_

_Kendis gave in and sobbed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his cheek “You're the only reason I'm passing classes, you know, the only reason I want to come to school.”_

_Cadyn stroked his younger boyfriend's hair._

 

_After school, Paul was waiting at the gates._

“ _Your mother went with your father to the office” he said._

“ _Fine” said Cadyn. He wasn't surprised by this and in fact relished the time he could be alone with his little angel with broken wings. “Kendis is coming over tonight. As always, if my parents find out and are angry, it's my fault.”_

_Paul nodded and the two climbed in. “Now Paul, we have a lot of work to do and can't be disturbed. Make sure Maria knows too.”_

_Paul nodded as the boys headed to Cadyn's room._

“ _Now, what did you need?” asked Cadyn._

“ _You” Kendis replied as no sooner had the words left his lips than he was on Cadyn's lap, hands splayed across his chest, kissing him hard with an intensity Cadyn returned. It was Kendis who begged for entrance and Cadyn's lips parted, their tongues rubbing together._

_With great effort, Cadyn pulled himself back and said with heavy breath “Come on, Kendis. We can make out after your work is done.”_

_Kendis reluctantly sat on the chair beside Cadyn and pulled out textbooks and worksheets. Cadyn smiled and patiently worked through each one, explaining concepts Kendis had missed and working until he understood everything, explaining where he was going wrong._

“ _Thank you Cadyn, I don't know how to show my appreciation” Kendis smiled when they were done._

“ _Mm, I can think of a few ways” Cadyn whispered in a sultry tone._

“ _Come here then” Kendis stood and beckoned._

_Cadyn rose to his feet and pulled Kendis towards him. Descending on his lips, he guided them to the bed. Cadyn fell on top of Kendis rubbing their bodies together through layers of clothes as their tongues danced together._

 

_Later, as they were lying in bed after their session (Kendis regretted that they never took clothes off, his pants were sticky), Kendis looked up at his lover who had an arm around Kendis and was absently stroking his hair._

“ _This is nice, isn't it?” he sighed._

“ _I want to always be like this with you” Cadyn smiled, kissing Kendis' hair._

“ _Cadyn...I know we're young and all but I...I love you” Kendis breathed. He had never said those words before but now they were out, he wondered why the hell he hadn't sooner._

“ _I love you too” Cadyn replied, looking into Kendis' brown eyes then leaning down to kiss his already kiss swollen lips. A tender kiss that spoke volumes between two (mostly) innocent hearts._

“ _Cadyn” Kendis said when they broke apart “When we're older, can we live together?”_

“ _I think that would be wonderful” smiled Cadyn, the reality of their situation not hitting either “I'd love to wake every morning with you beside me.”_

_The two lay snuggled together for some time, just loving the warmth and comfort offered by the other._

_Eventually, Kendis spoke up again “Thank you for always being so kind and patient with me.”_

“ _Just want to see the person I love do as well as I know he can” smiled Cadyn._

“ _And it means the world you believe in me when no one else does.” Kendis replied “Everyone has given up on me. My father, my teachers, my classmates. But you wait for me to shine beside you. My guiding light, my angel.”_

“ _I'm no angel” said Cadyn “I fell the second I met you.”_

“ _And I'm your little demon” giggled Kendis._

“ _My beautiful little demon” Cadyn laughed, biting Kendis playfully on the nose._

 

_Later that evening, as Paul drove Kendis home, Cadyn whispered “Mine forever, Kendis”_

 

Cadyn sat up with a start. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He didn't know if he wanted to smile or cry. The memories warmed his heart but the abrupt way they had ended without even a goodbye cut like a knife. And now he knew hanging on was pointless. The only reason he had come back to this dumb town was gone and he wasn't quite sure how to go on. How was he supposed to move on when all he could do was yearn for his past, a hopeless flame of desire that had been stamped out when he was 15?

Cadyn brooded all evening, even as Maria (the maid) served him dinner. He brooded when his parents got home, though he tried not to show it. He brooded as he stripped down to his underwear and climbed under the blankets.

 

The next morning, Cadyn rose early, he had an early class. He pulled on more casual clothes than yesterday but still managed to look gorgeous. Something in his slender, graceful figure made everything look good on him.

He climbed out of the car when he arrived at university, Andy waiting for him. The two had another class together, Cadyn was glad for a friend.

“Hey” said Andy “You look terrible this morning.”

“Thanks” replied Cadyn, voice thick with sarcasm. It was true, he hadn't slept much, plagued by memories of Kendis.

Along with Andy, they made their way too the classroom and took seats. Again, words buzzed over Cadyn's head like flies. So much for the days he was top of his class and helped Kendis out.

After class, his next wasn't for hours so he went out to a nearby coffee shop, joined by Andy who also had some time to kill.

“So” said Andy “I guess you haven't been out much since you moved?”

Cadyn shook his head no.

“Well, you know my brother's in a band right? I wondered if you maybe wanted to...” his next words were barely audible.

“Pardon?” said Cadyn.

“I asked if you wanted to come see them with me at The Regency tomorrow night then if things go well maybe kiss and plan another date?”

Cadyn hesitated a moment. All he could think of was Kendis. But it was pointless, Kendis was a dream that would remain in his past. He had to think of his future now, and why couldn't Andy be his future? Besides, Kendis would have forgotten him, right? He was being stupid hanging on.

He obviously hesitated too long because Andy said “I'm sorry, forget I-”

“No, I'd like to” said Cadyn.

“Even the kissing part?” Andy asked, uncertain.

“Even the kissing” affirmed Cadyn.

Andy beamed. Cadyn could see his footsteps lighter as he headed to his class.

 

Cadyn looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked damn good. If Cadyn knew one thing, it was fashion. He wore a suit, black. The opening folds on his jacket were covered in silver studs. Under he wore a silver t-shirt with a gold tie, less for formality and more for fashion. On his head rested a black fedora with a flower on the left side. Completing the outfit on his hands were leopard-print gloves. Cadyn smiled at himself, he looked good and he knew it.

“That restaurant Fusion, please” he said to Paul, his personal taxi-driver. Couldn't have anyone finding out where he was really going, and with whom. It wasn't too far to walk. He would have to just get a cab home, it was going to be late anyway.

After Paul had delivered him and was out of sight, Cadyn quickly ducked down the street to the theatre, where Andy was waiting.

“You look good!” he whistled “Come on, the show's starting soon! I'm so glad you came Cadyn, they're good, honest. I promise I'm not just saying that 'cause of my brother.”

The two went in and found their seats right in front of the stage just as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose.

About a second later, his eyes fell on the guitarist and he froze. No, it couldn't be, it had to be a lookalike, the same blonde hair but longer. A fringe stylishly obscured the right eye and his hair was vaguely messy. The same golden skin. The same small but muscular frame, but it couldn't be.

The second those brown eyes met his blue, he knew it was.

 

“ _Cadyn, don't you think it's time to tell people about us?” Kendis asked._

“ _You know why we can't” Cadyn stroked his hair._

“ _I know” replied Kendis “I just love you and want the world to know.”_

“ _I love you too baby” soothed Cadyn “Just a year more, when I'm 16 and adult, I'll tell them I don't care about the future they want. I'll tell them I love you. I'll tell them-”_

_Kendis silenced his lover with a kiss._

“ _Forever Kendis, together forever.”_

_Unknown to them, 'forever' was about to end._

 

_Cadyn was astride Kendis, fully clothed but kissing him very hard. Neither of them heard anything until Cadyn's door opened. The boys couldn't jump apart fast enough and Cadyn's mother stood, looking at Cadyn, then Kendis' kiss-swollen lips, then the bed._

“ _What's going on here?” she asked coolly._

“ _What does it look like?” Cadyn replied._

“ _I'm giving you a chance to tell me I'm wrong.”_

“ _You're not wrong!” Cadyn clenched his fists in defiance “Mum, I love Kendis, I have for a long time. Maybe if you and dad were around more, you'd notice.”_

“ _Is this true?” her voice rose and attention turned to Kendis who nodded slowly “So you made my son an unnatural queer?”_

“ _There's nothing 'unnatural' about this! Kendis is the sweetest, most beautiful person ever! He didn't 'make me' anything! I was the one who fell in love!”_

“ _GET OUT!” she screamed at Kendis as he fell to his knees “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! IF I EVER HEAR YOU'VE BEEN NEAR MY SON AGAIN-”_

“ _Mrs Amano, please!” Kendis sobbed._

“ _GO AWAY FROM HERE!” she yelled again and Kendis dragged his feet, still sobbing a river._

“ _Mum you had no right-”_

“ _I had every right! I'm your mother and I won't have my only son be queer! And don't think your father won't hear about this!”_

 

_Yelling. Cadyn couldn't remember the words but he knew there was a lot of yelling. His phone was confiscated and all other lines of communication watched. He was forced out of school for two days as his parents made arrangements to send him to his aunt._

 

Oh, HELL. Here he was trying to move on and it turned out his new boyfriend's brother was in a band with his ex whom he thought he'd never see again. Cadyn shook his head and hoped the fates were enjoying this well-planned joke at his expense.

Andy saw Cadyn had turned paler than he already was with eyes wide. He leaned over “Are you okay?”

Cadyn forced himself back to earth and nodded.

After the show Andy insisted on going backstage to meet his brother. “I'll only be a minute!” he protested.

“Let me wait outside then!”

“It's cold” replied Andy “Besides, I want you to meet the guys!”

And so Cadyn found himself unwillingly dragged through the backstage area.

“Hey guys!” said Andy and for a moment, all was silent until Kendis screamed “Oh my GOD!!” and ran from the room.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadyn meets Kendis again. After a talk with Andy, Cadyn goes to Kendis who has just been attacked by his ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shown to BFF-chan Kaity ♥

Kendis turned and ran out, heading for the bathroom where he rested his hands on the sink, breathing deeply and staring at himself in the mirror. He was followed a few minutes later by the drummer and his now best friend Naoyuki.

“Who was that?” Naoyuki asked.

“My ex” replied Kendis.

“The one who cheated on you?”

“Kendis shook his head “My first boyfriend.”

“The one you still love? The one you never got over? The one you never thought you'd see again? The one-” Naoyuki began.

“Yes that one!” Kendis cut in “No need to rub it in! Here I am pining over him for years and he's moved on. Stupid! Why would I think he hadn't moved on?”

“He's an idiot” Naoyuki said “He-”

“Pep talk later, Nao” injected Kendis “Right now I need to decide what I'm going to do about out there. My ex boyfriend dating my bandmate's brother. Oh HELL!”

“What ARE you going to do?” asked Naoyuki.

“Go out there, pretend I'm fine, show him I don't need him” Kendis set his jaw and fixed his hair before walking out with his head held high.

 

He walked back into the dressing room to see Dan, the other guitarist (and Andy's brother); Braden, the bassist; and Rin, the vocalist all glaring at Cadyn who was glaring back with Andy in the middle, as if parting the Red Seas.

“Who is he?” demanded Braden “Is he the arsehole who che-”

“No no” said Kendis quickly “Just an old friend. I'm sorry I worried you all, I was just surprised to see him.”

Just a friend? Kendis obviously had forgotten Cadyn then. Forgotten their love.

He tried not to look too heartbroken as everyone relaxed and Andy introduced them all. They sat talking and laughing for a while. Cadyn exchanged numbers with everyone and he tried to force his heart not to skip a beat at seeing Kendis' name again.

Eventually, Dan said “So how you getting home Cadyn?”

Cadyn shrugged “Taxi.”

“Nonsense” said Dan “I'm driving Andy home so I'll drive you too.”

So Cadyn found himself climbing in a car in the backseat next to Andy with Dan driving.

“So where do you live Cadyn?” Dan asked.

Cadyn opened his mouth but Andy cut in “The big Amano mansion.”

Dan whistled “You're dating an Amano? You shouldn't even be talking to him! Scum like us associating with a hot-shot like that and making him gay!”

“Stop it Dan!” pouted Cadyn “You aren't 'scum' and I'm not a 'hot-shot', just a guy who happens to have rich folks. And for your information, I have had a boyfriend before!”

“Oh yeah?” said Dan “Do your parents know then?”

“Well” said Cadyn slowly “They knew about my ex...not Andy.”

“I'm just messing with ya! Don't look so serious!” laughed Dan “Now, just drive up to the front, yeah?”

“No” said Cadyn “It's after hours so go round the side, I'll tell you.”

 

It was only lying in bed later that Cadyn realized he'd COMPLETELY forgotten to give Andy his kiss.

 

“Who was that?” Braden asked after Cadyn, Andy, and Dan left.

“Well, he was an ex” replied Kendis “But not who you thought, honest. He was my first boyfriend. I still have -had- feelings for him.”

“And now he's with your bandmate's brother. Oh hell” Braden said.

“Oh hell” Rin said.

“Oh hell” Kendis agreed.

 

“ _I was wondering Kendis, it's your birthday soon, can I take you to dinner?”_

“ _I thought we couldn't be open” said Kendis_

“ _Well, we can't act like a couple in public but we can hang out” replied Cadyn._

“ _Cadyn, why can't he be open in public?” Kendis asked._

_Cadyn sighed “Kendis, we've been through this. I love you. I want to be with you forever. But until I'm an adult, we can't be seen together. I promise we will be as soon as we can.”_

_Kendis wrapped his arms around Cadyn's neck “I'd wait forever for you” he smiled and gave a kiss to his boyfriend._

“ _I promise you won't have to” Cadyn soothed._

“ _About that dinner?” smiled Kendis “Where did you want to go?”_

 

_Friday night and the two boys sat in a Japanese restaurant. Of course, they couldn't hold hands or anything like that but their feet did touch under the table while they casually talked of things like schoolwork._

_When they finished eating, both boys made a stop in the restroom. No sooner were they inside than Kendis turned and kissed Cadyn hard._

“ _Kendis, what if someone sees?” said Cadyn, with a smile, not minding the kissing obviously._

“ _Fine!” Kendis giggled and pulled Cadyn into a stall who also giggled._

_Cadyn flipped the lock and pushed Kendis against the wall to delve into his mouth and Kendis moaned. Cadyn took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and Kendis didn't seem to mind, caressing Cadyn's tongue and wrapping a leg around him. Cadyn ran his hands up Kendis' chest as Kendis fisted the back of Cadyn's shirt._

_Kendis broke apart to lick at Cadyn's neck. Cadyn was distracted for a second until he started to nibble on Kendis' earlobe._

_The boys stayed like that, tasting each other all over for a few minutes until Cadyn broke the spell “We'd better leave”_

 

_Later in his bed, Cadyn still felt frustrated and stroked himself to ecstasy. Unknown to him, in another house across town, Kendis was also biting his lip as he found his high._

 

Cadyn sat up, embarrassed as he felt his sheets sticky. He shouldn't be like this when he had a boyfriend. It wasn't like they had done anything anyway. All the stupid dream was was making out. Making out with an ex...

 

Kendis' eyes snapped open and he felt himself drenched in sweat. As he pulled his sheets back, he groaned seeing them dirty. Knowing he wouldn't be sleeping for a while, he stripped his bedding and tossed it into the washer while he stripped and stepped into the shower. Stupid, he couldn't be thinking that way now. Cadyn was an ex with a new boyfriend. It wasn't even like they'd had sex. In that dream or ever. Maybe close a few times but Cadyn had never actually penetrated him. Of course, neither had anyone else...

 

Monday in class again and Cadyn hadn't seen Andy all weekend. Sure, they had sent a few texts but not actually spoken. Cadyn climbed out of the car and smiled.

“Hi” he greeted.

“Hi” replied Andy “Look, are you okay? You seemed distracted on Friday.”

“I'm fine” said Cadyn.

“Are you sure? It seems after you saw Kendis-”

“I'm fine” Cadyn repeated “Just an old friend I had thought I'd never see again.”

“Okay” said Andy “Hey, did you start that paper yet..”

Cadyn tuned out. Fine, he thought, just had a wet dream remembering making out with my ex when I didn't even kiss you, nothing to see here.

“CADYN!” yelled Andy.

Cadyn snapped back to earth. Clearly, Andy had said something.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I said, you don't have class till late tomorrow so why not come over tonight for a few hours?”

“Sure” Cadyn smiled, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

 

The night wasn't as bad as Cadyn imagined. They ordered pizza to start off with. It turned out they were both anime fiends so they decided to marathon a series. It was part way through their anime watching session that things started to get uncomfortable. It started when Andy put an arm around Cadyn and rested his head on the other's shoulder. He pulled him closer and turned for a kiss but at that moment, his phone beeped a message. Fishing it out of his pocket, he saw Kendis' name and read:

 

_Cadyn, I'm sorry but I need you right now. Please come, I'll explain everything. I just need you right now. Kendis_

 

Andy sighed “It's Kendis, isn't it?” when Cadyn said nothing, Andy continued “You had a thing, didn't you?”

“He was my first boyfriend” Cadyn said slowly.

“And you still love him, don't you?”

Cadyn hesitated before nodding slowly.

“Cadyn, if you love him, go to him!”

Cadyn's eyes opened wide “But you-”

“Cadyn” said Andy “If you love someone else, I'd rather you settle things with him than try and pretend for me. I promise. Go to where your heart lies.”

“But we've been good friends-” began Cadyn

“And we'll still be good friends” assured Andy “Go get your man, Cadyn. Do you think I could live with myself if I held you back? Go, get him, be happy.”

Cadyn beamed as Andy explained how to get to Kendis' which wasn't far. He kissed Andy on the cheek as he left.

 

“How did you get in?” Kendis demanded as his ex, Craig, barged in.

“You gave me a key, remember? You stupid whore!”

Kendis stared daggers at Craig “If all you're going to do is insult me, you can leave again! And I want my key back!” he held out a hand.

“Stupid cunt! I found it and came to give it back!” He threw the key at Kendis then delivered a blow to his face.

Kendis looked shocked for a moment “Leave Craig!” he forced the tears in his eyes not to spill “My new boyfriend will be here any minute and he'll kill you!” he lied.

“So you're someone else's bitch now? No matter, he'll dump you as soon as he can't get his rocks off.”

“He's ten times the man you are!” said Kendis “He loves ME, not sex!”

For good measure, Craig smacked Kendis again and turned.

As soon as the door was shut, Kendis fell to the floor, sobbing. Why had he said that about a new boyfriend? Out of old habit, he texted Cadyn and stared at his most prized possession, a photograph of two teenage boys on a beach, laughing, eyes full of love.

 

“ _So are you going to tell me what the big surprise is? You were being oddly smug yet secretive as you dragged me on this train to god knows where. And what's with the bag?” said Kendis._

_Cadyn smirked “We're going to the beach!” he leaned over and whispered “Far away, we get to be open, on a real date!”_

“ _But Cadyn” said Kendis “You hate the beach!”_

“ _Yes but you enjoy it” smiled Cadyn “I'll be happy if you are.”_

_Kendis smiled. His boyfriend was so thoughtful of him. He leaned over and whispered “This is why I love you” and Cadyn had to fight an urge to kiss him._

_The whole journey, they resisted any lip contact although they did hold hands as they got closer to their destination._

_Finally, they arrived at the station a short walk from the beach._

“ _I brought you swimming shorts” smiled Cadyn and they both ran to get changed. After they were both dressed, they sat on the sand and Cadyn pulled out a tube of lotion._

_Kendis squeezed some onto his hands and rubbed them together. His hands began on Cadyn's pale shoulders. Fingers smoothed the cream into his back and Cadyn shuddered at the velvety touch of his lover._

_When he was done, they switched places and Cadyn began to massage into Kendis' golden skin, resisting a desire to nibble on his neck. Just because they could be open didn't mean they had to make out in public. When he was done, Kendis stretched out, smiling at Cadyn. “I'm so happy.”_

_Cadyn laid beside his boyfriend to give a kiss “Me too, Kendis, me too. I love you so much.”_

_He lazily threw an arm over his lover._

“ _Come on!” giggled Kendis “Let's go for a swim!”_

_Cadyn groaned as Kendis dragged him to the water. Surprisingly, he was a good swimmer which was good because Kendis was enthusiastic but awful. More than once, Cadyn had to save a flailing boyfriend but there was always kisses and Cadyn had to begin to wonder if Kendis wasn't drowning on purpose._

_The whole day was wonderful, Kendis even persuaded Cadyn to build a sandcastle. Mid-afternoon, a woman came up and asked if they would like her to take a photograph. Cadyn dug in his bag for his camera. The two boys posed, arms around each other, laughing and that happiness was frozen in time forever._

 

Forever. It seemed so much longer then, but those happy boys didn't exist anymore. The warmth Kendis was searching for, gone. Frozen with that moment. More tears, now more for the lost love than his physical pain.

The buzzing of the intercom sounded but Kendis ignored it. Moments later:

 

_Kendis, it's Cadyn, let me in and tell me everything_

 

Now to face his reality.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadyn tells his parents who disown him. Maybe explicit for this chapter? *changes rating*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Kaity-chan ilu ♥

Kendis walked over to the intercom “Sorry, Cadyn” he buzzed his friend in then went to open the door.

“Jesus!” Cadyn said. Kendis had a welt on one side of his face and a black eye, tears still pouring down his cheeks. He stepped inside as Kendis closed the door. “Where is the bastard who did this? I'll kill him!”

“Relax Cadyn” assured Kendis “He's gone and he left his keys here. A stupid ex I should never have been with.”

“I'm sorry Kendis” Cadyn gently brushed a lock of hair behind Kendis' ear, like he always used to and pulled him onto the sofa. “I'm sorry I couldn't be here.”

“You're here now, that's what matters” said Kendis.

For a long moment, the two stared into each other's eyes. Cadyn tentatively leaned towards Kendis, who leapt up.

“Drinks! Do you want a drink? I could use a tea right now.”

“Sure” Cadyn returned to earth as the reality of what he'd almost done hit him like a ton of bricks. Stupid, Kendis was over him, why did he think a kiss would be okay?

As Kendis was in the kitchen, Cadyn's eyes fell on a certain photo of them, at the beach, laughing. Cadyn remembered that day like it was yesterday, the feeling of love and happy boiling within his heart until he thought it would explode. A smile swept over his face. Pain filled his heart though as he remembered they would never be like that again. As he looked, he noticed the photo was falling out of the frame a little. Being a good friend, he took the frame and opened the back to fix it. When he opened the back, he saw a folded up piece of paper. Curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded it. A letter. From Kendis. To him. Never sent.

 

_Dear Cadyn,_

_It's been a year now. A year since we kissed. A year since you said you loved me. Do you still think of me? I yearn for you and dream of the day we can be together again. I'd wait forever for you Cadyn, I love you with all my heart and always will. Don't forget me because I'll always be here. I can still see your gorgeous eyes, taste your sweet lips. Do you miss me like how I miss you? Every night I pray this whole year has been a dream and tomorrow I'll see your beautiful smile again. I just want to hold your hand again and tell you I still love you._

_I have this dream about us. We're so much older but we can be open. Holding hands, kissing, all those things couples in love do. Then we go back to the house we live in together and you carry me over the threshold like a bride. I'm sorry, that's embarrassing! I just love you so much and dream of spending my life with you._

_I could write more, fill pages but I still wouldn't be able to explain how much I love and miss you. I pray my love will reach you._

_Always Yours,_

_Kendis xxxx _

 

As Cadyn reached the end, tears filling his eyes, Kendis walked back in and stopped dead seeing Cadyn had found that. A letter unsent after a previous attempt had failed to reach Cadyn and his father came over, waving the letter in his face and asking how dare he.

“It's true” he said finally “I would still wait forever. I am still waiting forever.”

Cadyn stood up and crossed the room, grabbing Kendis' face.

“Cadyn, we can't!” Kendis pulled back and Cadyn blinked “You have a boyfriend!”

“We broke up because I can't forget you no matter how much I try. And besides, didn't you tell everyone I was 'just an old friend'?”

“I could hardly say you're the love of my life, could I?” Kendis realized what he said and blushed.

“I'm...I'm the love of your life?” Cadyn asked quietly.

Kendis hesitated for a moment before nodding and looking down.

“And you're mine” whispered Cadyn, tipping Kendis' chin up and kissing him, a kiss five years overdue but still as sweet.

“Wait Cadyn” Kendis drew back “I want you to know. That ex. I never slept with him. He cheated on me because I WOULDN'T sleep with him. Because I always knew my first time would be with you.”

Cadyn looked into Kendis' eyes “I haven't slept with anyone either. A few flings, nothing serious. Never more than kissing.”

Kendis gave Cadyn a sultry look “But now...”

At the exact same moment, the two decided to dispense with words and get to the action. They brought their mouths together, both sets of lips parting immediately to allow tongues to explore forgotten territory, to caress and rub together as they had longed to do for so many years.

Like horny teenagers, they kissed fiercely on the way to the bedroom, pulling at clothing and breaking apart briefly to pull items off.

When the were naked on the bed, Cadyn pushed Kendis back and started biting and sucking at his neck. Kendis moaned loudly, fisting Cadyn's hair. Cadyn drew back to see a large mark there, a claim that Kendis was his. He started to pepper kisses down Kendis' chest making the younger giggle until Cadyn took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking while his fingers lightly tweaked the other. Kendis arched his back “Cadyn!” Cadyn was just encouraged, scraping his teeth lightly drawing sounds that defied description from Kendis

“Cadyn, I need you-”

“Where-”

“Top drawer.”

Cadyn opened the draw that Kendis indicated and found a tube of lube.

“Kendis, are you sure? I don't want you to feel-”

“I'm sure” panted Kendis “Cadyn, I've known since I was 11.”

Cadyn didn't coat his fingers right away though. He gently massaged the sensitive skin of Kendis' inner thighs. Kendis felt damn near crazy arching his hips up begging “Please Cadyn!”

Cadyn didn't do what Kendis wanted though. With one hand, he stroked Kendis' erection agonisingly slowly while with the other hand, he teased Kendis' entrance, making slow circles with his finger. Kendis whimpered as he teased like this. Finally, he coated his hand and inserted a finger. Now, he may never have done this but he watched enough porn to know how it worked. And it apparently was not working right because Kendis was not reduced to a quivering mass.

“Does it feel bad?” Cadyn panicked.

“Not bad just not...not great” Kendis admitted.

Cadyn moved his finger, changing the angle and Kendis arched off the bed, screaming “There Cadyn, do that again!”

Cadyn smiled that he had found the spot and brushed it again before inserting another finger. This time, Kendis could feel a definite stretching and pain.

No, this had to get better, people wouldn't do this so much if it didn't. Sure enough, the more he focused on his breathing, the better it felt and this time when Cadyn touched that spot, he swore he could see stars.

Cadyn slipped in one more finger. Kendis didn't think he could stand being this full and clawed at Cadyn's back. “Shh Kendis, it's okay, just relax” Kendis nodded “Do you want me to stop?” A shake no and Cadyn continued moving. When he found the magic spot again, Kendis made a noise so delicious, Cadyn almost took him right there. Even as he withdrew his fingers, Kendis was still trying to thrust down on them.

Cadyn coated his hands again and began to slick himself, moaning as his own cock received some much-needed attention. Seeing Kendis panting, he drew his hand away and pushed in slowly.

This was it. The time they were apart was nothing. Now they were one.

“Are you alright Kendis?” even at a time like this, Cadyn was still thinking of him.

Kendis nodded “Just, let me get used to it”

Cadyn pushed in the rest of the way then paused. This was it. They were together again. Always.

Kendis nodded “Do it Cadyn, make us one again.”

Cadyn began a slow thrust, holding back the urge even though Kendis was so tight, so good. Kendis dug his nails into Cadyn's bed, the slight pain making Cadyn groan in pleasure.

Kendis gave a loud moan which turned Cadyn on even more and he started to move faster. “Do you like that Kendis?”

He nodded “More!”

As Cadyn plunged into him, Kendis made louder and louder noises and the pleasure built up within Cadyn more. “Cadyn!” screamed Kendis “I'm going to come!”

Cadyn hit that spot with in him and at the same time cried “I love you Kendis” It was the declaration of love that tipped Kendis over the edge, screaming as the come flowed and flowed. Just when he finally thought he was spent, more white-hot ecstasy spilled from him.

As he came, he had screamed “I love you too Cadyn!” and that was enough to send Cadyn over too, crying out and emptying into his lover.

 

Two thoroughly exhausted males lay stretched out on Kendis' bed.

“So what does this make us now?” Kendis asked.

“Boyfriends I guess” said Cadyn “If you'll have me.”

Kendis smiled at the memory “Dummy!” he said “I started this and now you want to know if I'll have you!” he laughed “I'm not sure if I want such a dumbass boyfriend!”

Cadyn pulled Kendis in for a kiss, gently nibbling his lower lip.

“Unless you kiss me like that” Kendis murmured, resting his head against Cadyn's.

Cadyn laughed as they snuggled together.

 

Cadyn blinked awake with and arm flung over Kendis and looked down at his boyfriend's head. His chest was a little wet where Kendis had drooled on him but Cadyn didn't mind. In fact, he found it quite cute, chuckling quietly. Despite being quiet, Kendis woke up, looking up and Cadyn who smiled down at him.

“Sorry I woke you” he said apologetically.

Kendis shook his head “I'm just happy you're here, I was scared I'd wake up to find this was a dream, that you would never be back.”

Cadyn held Kendis tighter “I'm not going anywhere Kendis. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up, I love this, being able to see your drool spot on my chest!”

They laughed and kissed tenderly “I'm sorry” Kendis blushed.

“It's cute” said Cadyn.

“Cadyn” said Kendis seriously “What are you going to do now? About your parents? They haven't loosened up, have they?”

Cadyn shook his head “I never told them about anyone else but no, I don't think they've budged” he sighed “What I'm going to do, Kendis, is go talk to them, tell them this 'perfect life' they have planned is nothing if you aren't in it. You're going to be there.”

“But-but Cadyn!” Kendis protested.

“No Kendis” Cadyn said firmly “I want to show them that however they try, they can't keep me from you.”

“Okay” Kendis agreed, though he still felt unsure.

Cadyn looked at the clock “I only have one class late this afternoon, let's get breakfast and go over now.” Kendis' eyes grew wide “Don't worry Kendis! You won't lose me again, I promise. Now, can I get a shower?”

“Of course” Kendis said “While you're in there, I'm going to the store, it's okay, it's not far. Wash cloths, towels and everything are in the cupboard. Use my shampoo and everything. If you get out before I'm back, help yourself to tea or anything.”

Cadyn kissed his boyfriend on the lips and walked into the bathroom as Kendis pulled on clean clothes.

 

When Kendis returned 20 minutes later, Cadyn was still in the shower. Kendis shrugged and made some breakfast for Cadyn, humming as he did so.

Finally, almost and hour after he went in, Cadyn came out, dripping wet. Kendis stared with an open mouth at droplets of water running down Cadyn, his shirt clinging to him, his hair sticking to his face.

“Hi Kendis” Cadyn grinned at the effect he had.

Kendis shook himself and returned to earth. “I made you fried eggs” he smiled.

“But...the smell of eggs makes you ill...” Cadyn said.

“I know, but I remember you like them” Kendis smiled as his boyfriend embraced him “I also remembered you love soymilk, there's some in the fridge. Now, I'm sorry, that smell has made me want to hurl for a long time, I'm going for a shower and I WON'T take an hour!” he giggled as Cadyn glared at him.

 

10 minutes later, he was in the kitchen as Cadyn was in his bedroom and screamed

“WHAT IS IT?” Kendis ran in.

“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO OUT WITHOUT BLOWDRYING MY HAIR?” Cadyn screamed.

“YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!” Kendis chided.

“Tell me you at LEAST have some product!” Cadyn lowered his voice.

“Sure, there's some gel in the bathroom” Kendis said.

“And?” Cadyn asked.

“And?” Kendis repeated.

“You don't expect me to only use gel?” Cadyn demanded.

“What else do you need?” asked Kendis.

“What else do I need? Do you know how much effort it takes for my hair to look THAT good?” asked Cadyn.

“Aww” laughed Kendis “I love you anyway, honest.”

Cadyn pouted.

 

30 minutes later, Cadyn and Kendis were in a taxi pulling up to the side gate. Cadyn hadn't wanted to announce his coming. He climbed out, took Kendis' hand and opened the awkward side gate. The gate was barely visible under the leaves covering the wall and the lock was more than a little awkward. Eventually, Cadyn opened the gate and ushered Kendis through.

The two defiantly walked up to the house. Cadyn knew his father wouldn't be in the office today. He gripped tighter to Kendis' hand as they walked in the door and made their way to the fancy parlour where Cadyn knew his parents would be. They were so predictable.

“Cadyn, why didn't you come home last night?” His mother turned around as he walked in. Her eyes fell on Kendis “And what's HE doing here?”

“Mum, dad, I have something to tell you” Cadyn began “I met Kendis again. As you can see, it wasn't 'just a phase', we're not kids anymore and I love him just the same.”

“Get out” his mother began.

Kendis already began to loosen his grip but Cadyn held tighter and pulled him closer “No. He's not going anywhere. You ruined our happiness once and we found each other. It's not happening again. We're together and we won't be apart.”

“Cadyn” his father sighed “We've been through this. You can't take over my business if you're...like that.”

“Dad” said Cadyn “Just say it: I'm gay. And maybe I don't want the stupid business!”

“Cadyn, we have a wonderful future planned for you. Maybe I don't want a gay son!”

“You have no choice, unlike me” Cadyn fired back “This 'perfect future', without Kendis means nothing!”

“Both of you get out!” his father stood up and pointed “I don't allow strangers in my home! Get out and live your gay life and don't trouble us again!”

“Like we'd stay. Come on Kendis” Cadyn marched out, head held high.

He made it outside the gates before he sat down on the ground and let a cry rip. Kendis sat beside him, no words, just hugging him.

“I still have class this afternoon” Cadyn gulped “Where am I going to go? What am I going to do?”

“I'll tell you what you're going to do” said Kendis “You're not going to class. You're coming home with me and I'm going to kiss you until you stop crying. And then I'm going to kiss you some more because I can!”

Cadyn smiled through his tears “Really?”

“Yes” Kendis smiled “And then you're going to stay with me forever and we can start to work on our real future.”

“Are you sure we're ready for that?” Cadyn asked tentatively “I mean, we just got together, isn't it too soon?”

Kendis shrugged “Maybe, but we've known each other since high school, even if we did spend time apart. Besides, you need to go somewhere, right? You'd make me the happiest boy ever if you'd do me the honour of living with me.”

Cadyn grinned “Then I accept Kendis. I'll be with you from now until forever.”

Kendis snuggled his reunited boyfriend “Nothing will part us again.”

“Nothing” agreed Cadyn.

“Come on” Kendis stood up and held out a hand “Let's go home.”

 

They got a bus back to where Kendis lived. The stop was a little bit away from his house. The two laced their fingers together as they walked and Cadyn smiled, his heart lighter. No more fear or separation pain, he was with the boy he loved and the whole world could know, it didn't matter what anyone thought, two men deeply in love not caring what anyone may think.

They reached the flat and Kendis opened the outside door, going first up the stairs. When they reached the second floor landing, Cadyn grabbed Kendis and carried him laying across his arms.

“Cadyn!” shrieked Kendis “What are you doing? Put me down!”

“We're going back to the home we live in together and I'm carrying you over the threshold like a bride”

Kendis blushed and giggled as he awkwardly opened the door and they entered like that, ready to begin their future.

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadyn helps Kendis write a song. The vocalist leaves the band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been ready for a while but been busy

Cadyn and Kendis sat on the sofa snuggling.

“I'll make dinner tonight” smiled Cadyn.

“Please no!” laughed Kendis “I remember in high school when we made each other things. You...weren't the best!”

Cadyn pouted.

“If we're going to live together, we need ground rules. And my first is that I always cook! Don't worry, I love you, even though you can't cook!” Kendis giggled, kissing his pouting boyfriend deeply.

Cadyn bit Kendis neck playfully and he moaned. They sound went straight to Cadyn's groin. He pulled Kendis in close, kissing him deeply, hands sliding up his chest under his shirt. Kendis gasped as Cadyn made contact with a nipple, giving Cadyn a chance to slip his tongue inside. Kendis moaned against his lips and stroked with his own silken tongue. He slid his hand under Cadyn's shirt and dug his nails in, dragging his fingers down Cadyn's side, whining as Cadyn lightly pinched his nipples. Cadyn started to lean back, pulling Kendis on top of him. Kendis began to move, creating delicious friction between them. He groaned, feeling Cadyn's hands move to his bottom and begin squeezing.

At that moment, Kendis' phone beeped a message.

“Just ignore it” murmured Cadyn against his lips.

“It might be an important band thing” sighed Kendis.

 

_Hey guys. Rin here. Emergency band meeting tomorrow at 1pm. Explain then_

 

Kendis sighed and sat up to affirm his attendance.

“Band meeting tomorrow” he told Cadyn.

“I have class all day anyway” shrugged Cadyn “Wanna go out somewhere after? Dinner and a movie or something?”

“You mean like a real date?” Kendis asked.

Cadyn nodded.

“Sure, I'd love that” smiled Kendis.

 

A few hours later, Kendis was cooking and Cadyn's phone chimed a message

 

_Hey where were you in class today? How did things go with Kendis? Andy_

 

Cadyn smiled and typed back

 

_My folks kicked me out, I'll explain later. I'm staying with Kendis. I MIGHT explain. Cadyn_

 

Kendis served food and Cadyn sat opposite him.

“A real couple. I can do this” Cadyn leaned over and kissed a surprised Kendis.

“Eat your dinner!” laughed Kendis “Dessert after.”

The two finished dinner fast

“Do you want your dessert now?” Kendis teased, wriggling his rear end as he stood up. Cadyn stood up and walked round to Kendis.

Cadyn grabbed his bum and pulled him in for a hot and hungry kiss, opening his mouth right away to invite Kendis in. Kendis willingly took the opportunity, delving into Cadyn's hot mouth.

It was Kendis who broke the kiss first, saying “Cadyn, I honestly have some work. And I would like your help.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“I've started to work on a song” explained Kendis “I've written it and I have a melody but I suck at writing lyrics.”

“I'm not sure how much help I'll be” shrugged Cadyn apologetically “But sure, play me it and I'll try.”

Kendis played the music and hummed the melody.

“Hmm” Cadyn grabbed some paper “Play the first couple of phrases again.”

Kendis did so.

“Those first couple notes, what if a piano plays them? And then start 'the stars are twinkling again, veiling the earth in tears'. The piano at the start would just feel kind of 'twinkle-y' if that makes sense?”

Kendis nodded “Thank you Cadyn.” and played some more just on the guitar again before humming a melody.

“Have the piano play a few notes before the melody again” Cadyn hummed and then said “'The dreams from the stars have faded, the day dawns. One wing has been lost'”

“So it's a sad song?” Kendis observed.

“Well, it sounds sad” said Cadyn “It sounds like how I felt when we were apart.”

“To tell the truth, I wrote it a while ago, I was thinking of you” admitted Kendis.

“I'm sorry I made you feel like that, never again” Cadyn promised “These hands are so talented” he leaned over and kissed Kendis' fingers, still on the strings.

“Cadyn!” breathed Kendis.

“What?” Cadyn tried to look innocent before moving up to nibble his neck.

“Cadyn!” he breathed again, licking Cadyn's earlobe.

“Kendis!” Cadyn moaned back.

The guitar was quickly slid aside and both got to their feet, Kendis throwing his arms around Cadyn's neck as they made their short way to the bedroom across the hall.

They tumbled to the bed and began to tug at each other's clothes. When they were both naked, Kendis looked at Cadyn “I want to...” he blushed .

“Want to what?” Cadyn asked, all innocence “I won't know unless you ask.”

“I want to...I want your mouth on me” Kendis blushed even deeper.

“Where?” Cadyn asked teasingly, even though they both knew damn well where.

“On my....on my cock” Kendis blushed so red he would be impossible to tell from a tomato. “And...and...I want to taste yours too.”

“That can be arranged” smirked Cadyn.

He laid back. Kendis beside him who despite what he just said seemed intent on kissing. Eventually, he said “I want to taste you Cadyn” and tuned himself around, one knee either side of Cadyn's head, his own head bending to slurp Cadyn's erection. As he began to suck, Cadyn bucked his hips, fucking Kendis' mouth.

Being on bottom, Cadyn had to be creative, licking the slit slowly before giving a series of fast suckles to the head. Kendis couldn't hold back a loud moan, although it was muffled by Cadyn's cock. Cadyn licked Kendis balls and Kendis responded by sucking harder.

Cadyn felt his hardness slide over Kendis' tongue many times then heat curled in his belly and he grabbed Kendis' hair. As Cadyn came, Kendis pulled away and let him bathe his face in come, the image of his seed on that golden face making Cadyn come harder. Feeling Cadyn come on his face, Kendis also tipped over the edge, the first few droplets running down Cadyn's throat before he to pulled his lover out to coat his face. Kendis moaned as he thought of Cadyn covered in his come.

When he was spent, he turned around and both boys giggled, kissing and licking, their come mingling and becoming one, just like the boys themselves.

 

Two happy, cleaned boys sat, one playing his guitar and humming while the other looked thoughtful.

“Play the chorus again?” Cadyn asked and Kendis did. Cadyn joined in, singing “The stars are twinkling again, veiling the earth in tears. The passing time gives out light, this world without you is a fantasy.”

“You know” said Kendis “I know Rin's our vocalist but your voice is perfect, it's what I imagined when writing this song.”

Cadyn hugged him then looked at the clock which read midnight “Well, I have an early class so now we're done, I'm going to bed.”

“I'll join you” Kendis stood up, yawning.

When they were in bed, Kendis rested his head on Cadyn's chest, drawing little circles on him with his finger “Cadyn” he began “Do you think we'll always be like this?”

Cadyn raised his head “Of course we will Kendis, what brought that on?”

Kendis shook his head “Nothing, I'm just still scared I'll wake up and you'll be gone.”

Cadyn said seriously “Kendis, it was fate brought us together in school and brought us together again now, I'm not losing you again now I have you, I promise you that with all my heart.”

Kendis looked up adoringly at his boyfriend before kissing him softly on the lips and settling down to snuggle in his arms and sleep.

 

Cadyn blinked awake in the morning to see Kendis beaming up and another adorable drool spot on his chest. He heaved himself up “Morning love” he gave Kendis a quick kiss. After a shower, he wondered aloud what to do as his clothes were beginning to vaguely smell and he had no others.

“I still have some Craig left here?” offered Kendis.

“No thanks, I'll stink and buy some later” Cadyn sniffed. Not that what money he had would last forever, but he wouldn't wear the offered no matter what.

“Aww, are you jealous?” Kendis chuckled.

“I just hate that you were with another guy” Cadyn pouted.

“Yeah but think of it like this: if he hadn't come and done that stuff that night, I never would have texted you and we wouldn't have...”

“I'll still kill him if I ever see him” scowled Cadyn.

“Hey, I never felt for him what I feel for you. Even if he looks like you” shrugged Kendis.

“You aren't helping” Cadyn said darkly.

 

“You sure you know how to get there from here? I know you just moved back” Kendis fussed.

“Yes mother!” Cadyn laughed “Andy's meeting me and we're going together.”

“Your ex” glared Kendis.

“My friend” said Cadyn.

The two laughed and kissed as Cadyn went out, slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking the key Craig had left behind. When he met Andy, the other said “So? Tell me everything.”

“Wait till we're on the bus” said Cadyn.

“Fine, but you're killing me man!” Andy laughed.

When seated on the bus, Cadyn turned to Andy “Are you sure it's okay to talk about this? I know we-”

“Cadyn” Andy cut in “We've been through this, I told you to go to him! I'm happy for you! Now, tell me before I choke it out of you!”

“Okay, calm down!” Cadyn looked genuinely frightened “Well, I went round to see Kendis. His ex had been round and left him a real mess. Anyway, we....had a talk-”

“Sure, a 'talk'” Andy elbowed him in the ribs.

“Shut up!” Cadyn blushed “Anyway, we're together. We went to tell my parents. They tried to tell him to get out. I told them I didn't want their 'perfect future' without Kendis. They told me I wasn't their son and to get out.”

Andy whistled “So what are they going to tell everyone?”

Cadyn shrugged “That their son is a fucking fag? I don't care. If I'm with Kendis, it doesn't matter.”

“You really love him, don't you?” Andy asked asked as they disembarked.

“I do” Cadyn nodded “I'm so happy, nothing matters besides him.”

“I'd like to find a love like that” sighed Andy wistfully.

“You will” assured Cadyn “You're a great guy, you'll find someone.”

Andy blushed “I do kind of like someone but he doesn't know...”

“Who?” probed Cadyn.

“Forget it, you don't know him” said Andy “Besides, he's an idiot, he'll never know my feelings.”

“Just tell him” said Cadyn.

 

Kendis couldn't quite believe it. They had been in their band how long? And now this. Rin standing telling them he was leaving because after a year and a half, he expected results. He stormed out as Dan glared at his back.

“Guys” their manager Kiki adjusted his glasses “We'll be fine. We'll find another vocalist. I don't care what he says, I'm proud of you.”

“Where are we going to find another vocalist who matches our style?” demanded Braden “Rin was the one who worked with us.”

“I have faith in you. I wouldn't have worked with you if I didn't” Kiki replied calmly.

 

Cadyn walked in to find a distraught Kendis.

“What's wrong honey?” Cadyn sat beside him and cuddled him.

Kendis sniffed and explained what Rin had said. Telling Cadyn Rin said he was leaving, that he couldn't stand the band 'wasn't getting anywhere'.

“It should be about the music, not how famous we are” sniffed Kendis “Besides, we aren't doing too bad, right? We play a lot of shows in this area and got ourselves noticed by a company who gave us a professional to work with. We do things for magazines locally and things. Sure, we're no Muse but everyone starts somewhere, right?” he started to sob softly.

“Right” agreed Cadyn “I mean, I wasn't even back two days before I heard about you.”

“He was our FRIEND” sniffed Kendis, “Our friend. And he just skipped out and left us. WHERE are we going to find a new vocalist? We all were already friends and sort of...came together. Nao and I had been in a band together before. I don't want to work with a stranger.”

Cadyn held Kendis close, not offering meaningless words of comfort, just supplying the warm touch of a lover. While like that, the sound of the intercom buzzed through the flat. Cadyn stood up and lifted the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Si-Cadyn” the voice of Paul, the driver “Your parents sent me over to bring a few personal items.”

“We'll be right there” he replied and hung up before walking to the living room “Come on Kendis, I need your help.”

“What with?” Kendis frowned.

“My parents decided to consider they had a son for a few minutes, they sent Paul over with my stuff” Cadyn snorted “How gracious of them.”

Kendis stood up and both descended the stairs. Kendis propped a convenient stone to stopper the door. Paul had unloaded four large boxes of clothes and one box filled with other things, mostly hair products.

“How did my parents find out where I'm staying?” asked Cadyn.

Paul shrugged “I just do what I'm told.”

“Do you think I was wrong?” asked Cadyn.

“I can't say” said Paul, with a glint in his eye, before climbing back in the limo.

Cadyn watched him drive away “Everyone will wonder what a limo is doing HERE” he chuckled “Come on, I think we can get all this at once.”

Sure enough, Kendis took two boxes and Cadyn three. As he walked inside, Cadyn kicked the stone away and allowed the door to slam behind him. They dumped the boxes on the bed as there was little room elsewhere. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out dressed in a black silk shirt that buttoned low and white cotton trousers. Simple, but anything looked good on Cadyn. When he moved, Kendis caught occasional glimpses of his gorgeous chest.

“Come on” Cadyn held out a hand “We had a date planned.”

Kendis smiled and stood up, taking Cadyn's hand.

 

The cinema was only a short walk away so the two walked, fingers laced together, unafraid of who saw them. The town was pretty accepting but besides, now they were together, they didn't give a damn who saw them.

They arrived just before 5:30 and bought tickets to whatever was showing, caring less about what they saw than the fact they were together.

The two seated at the back. The lights had barely gone down before Kendis' had was subtly in Cadyn's crotch.

“Sorry, I dropped my popcorn” he smiled innocently.

Cadyn scowled at Kendis, hissing “What are you doing?” before returning the gesture.

Kendis smiled in the dark hearing Cadyn's breath hitch and rubbed harder. Eventually, at the same moment, the two turned to each other and brought their lips together, tongues exploring as they kissed sloppily. Hands roamed wherever they could; crotches, asses, up shirts.

The two remained like that, occasionally coming up for air until the lights went up and they giggled that they had missed an entire movie acting like horny high school kids.

 

It was after seven so the two decided to eat out at nearby Japanese restaurant, Fusion. When they were seated, the waiter brought menus and poured wine.

“Like that time you brought me here for my birthday years ago.” sighed Kendis in bliss.

“Yes” smiled Cadyn “Except now, I can hold your hand.” he raised his glass “To us.”

Kendis raised his in response “A lifetime of dates to come.”

They clinked glasses and drank their toasts. A lifetime, yes. That sounded just fine to Cadyn. The two ordered their food and waited patiently.

As they were eating, Kendis said carefully “Cadyn, I want to ask you something. Something I hinted at last night and thought about more after today” he paused.

“Go on” prompted Cadyn.

Kendis took a deep breath “Remember as teenagers we used to dream of being in a band together? I was thinking...would you like to be our new vocalist?”

“Kendis..”

“I mean, I'd have to introduce you to the guys” said Kendis “They'd have to hear you sing and all but I think you're fantastic.”

“Kendis” began Cadyn “I know we talked about it if only I didn't have responsibilities and I don't now but...am I good enough?”

“Please Cadyn. At least let them hear you” Kendis looked at Cadyn with big watery eyes “For me? For us?”

“Fine” agreed Cadyn “For you” he leaned over and kissed his lover.

 

At home, Cadyn looked at his boxes.

“Leave them in the hall for tonight” said Kendis “I'll clear out space so you can have the closet and a couple of drawers tomorrow.”

“Okay” smiled Cadyn “Just let me get this other box sorted.”

He took off, laden with hair products to arrange in the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom, he pulled out the little stuffed kitten Kendis had given him and smiled “Do you remember this?”

Kendis beamed back “Of course I do! Put it on the dresser!”

Cadyn took a small pile of books “I don't read so there's not a bookshelf” Kendis shrugged apologetically “Put them in the cabinet in the living room.”

As Cadyn went out, one final object he hadn't even noticed caught Kendis eye. When Cadyn came back, Kendis was holding a blue rubber cylinder, vaguely in the shape of a penis, curved at the end.

Cadyn blushed “Kendis where did you-”

“In the box” Kendis pointed.

“Oh my god, my parents saw it?” Cadyn blushed deeper.

“Is it what I think it is?” Kendis asked

“Please, put it-” Cadyn began.

“Is that what you want?” asked Kendis in a sultry voice, holding the blue butt plug up “Me inside you?”

Cadyn buried his face in his hands “Maybe.”

“Maybe that can be arranged” Kendis said slyly, pulling Cadyn's hands away “Tell me; did you ever use it and think of me?”

“Maybe” Cadyn mumbled looking down.

“Shame you aren't more specific” Kendis tipped his chin up.

“Alright.” said Cadyn “What if I told you I thought of you every time I used it?”

Kendis decided to dispense with words and pulled Cadyn in for a kiss, tugging at the buttons of his gorgeous shirt. When it was undone, they broke apart long enough to slide it down Cadyn's shoulders and peel Kendis' off. Trousers were undone for them to step out of along with under things. Cadyn got onto the bed on all fours, gorgeous ass pointed at Kendis.

“Do it. Please” he murmured.

Kendis took out the tube of lube, coated a finger and brought it to Cadyn's entrance. Cadyn moaned and wriggled back. Sure, he had done this before but Kendis doing it felt different. He moaned as Kendis brushed the magical spot inside of him and inserted another finger. Cadyn willed himself to relax against the stretch-burn of the intrusion, knowing how good what came after felt. Sure enough, a pleasant warmth began to fill him and he felt a tingle creep over him. A sudden jolt of pleasure Cadyn felt in every part of his body. He moaned, a noise that went straight to Kendis' groin.

“Please Kendis, I'm ready to feel that inside me” he begged.

Kendis slicked the toy well and brought it to press against him. Cadyn's bottom offered up while the toy was poised to push into him the sexiest sight Kendis had seen. He pushed it inside and heard Cadyn whine loudly. He held it in place a few seconds, allowing Cadyn time to adjust before thrusting it in and out.

“Please Kendis” Cadyn begged “I need to feel it move. There's a switch-”

Kendis found it and vibrations assaulted Cadyn as he pushed more, tried to take more in. Pleasure within him built and built, never exploding. The toy brushed sensitive nerve endings within him, sending sensation all over him. Kendis reached around to squeeze a nipple

“Does that feel good?” he purred.

“Yes!” cried Cadyn “It's so smooth and hard. More!”

Kendis pushed the toy in and out faster while increasing the vibration speed.

“Kendis...please...your cock” Cadyn panted.

Kendis pulled the toy out and switched it off. He slicked himself quickly, his own aching cock needing attention and glad to be getting some. As soon as he was done, Cadyn flipped them over and straddled him.

“Like this?” he asked.

Kendis nodded and moaned as Cadyn slid down on him, taking his cock in. The texture was so different from the pulsating toy. Cadyn's nerves were all alight and he groaned feeling Kendis slide into him then pause for a moment. Cadyn placed his hands on Kendis chest for support and began to slowly move up and down. Below him, Kendis moaned loudly, the noise going straight to Cadyn's dick. Kendis began to buck his own hips up, meeting Cadyn's hips, the ragged pants of two men filling the air. His body was covered in sweat as Cadyn began to fist himself. Kendis forced his eyes open at the sight of a beautiful man bouncing on his cock touching himself. Droplets of precome started to form as Cadyn screamed “THERE! HARDER!”

Kendis moved his hips sharply as Cadyn slammed down, again and again.

“Kendis!” As he came, he clenched hard around Kendis who let go inside Cadyn, filling his body, claiming as his once again. As he collapsed on the bed beside Kendis, Kendis did one final gesture, bringing Cadyn's hand to his mouth to lick clean.

 

Before they went to sleep, Kendis remembered to group text his bandmates and Kiki.

_Hey guys, band meeting tomorrow, I think I found us a new vocalist. Kendis_

 

The two lay in bed, Cadyn with his arm around Kendis who had his head pillowed on his boyfriend's hand.

“Cadyn” said Kendis sleepily.

“Yes honey?”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too Kendis.”

 

“I thought you said you found a new vocalist?” Braden raised an eyebrow at their band meeting the next day.

“I did!” Kendis said, Cadyn standing beside him “Guys, you all know Cadyn.”

“Alright, but he better be good not just because he's your boyfriend and you're fucking him." Braden sighed, his voice low in contrast to his crude words.

Kendis nodded “Go on Cadyn, sing something, anything.”

Cadyn nodded and launched into a song that everyone would know

“Alright, he isn't bad” Braden conceded after “But how does he sound with us? Give him lyrics to Withered Flowers and we'll give him a try.”

Kiki dug in his bag for said lyrics and handed a sheet of paper to Cadyn. Cadyn breathed and sang as the others played.

“Guys” Kiki spoke up as they finished “I think he sounded GREAT with you.”

“He did” Braden agreed, clearly impressed.

“How would you like to be our new official vocalist?” Grinned Naoyuki.

“I accept!” beamed Cadyn, and looked at Kendis who smiled at him.

“Great! We need to teach you all our songs! Kiki, you have lyrics for all, right?”

Kiki dug in his bag and pulled out a folder “Right here” he grinned.

“Great!” said Naoyuki “ Kiki, make more copies of those so he can have his own!”

“Keep those copies Cadyn, I have more. Welcome to Malice Ten.”

“Please look after me” he dipped his head, generations old Japanese politeness, suppressed living in England, surfacing now.

Cadyn's voice matched perfectly with all the songs, even some older ones that had been abandoned when Rin's voice didn't work with them. He smiled at Kendis, both knowing he had found his home.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry was away doing NaNo, I'm back now

Cadyn smiled as they left, clasping hands. Kendis grinned back.

“That went well” Cadyn supplied.

“Well? They LOVED you. And you sounded GREAT with us!” Kendis beamed.

As the two walked in and Cadyn flopped on the sofa, Kendis looked at him “I have work tonight honey.”

Cadyn blinked “Work?”

“I'm sorry, I thought you had figured. It's not like I can totally afford to live off the band. I have a part-time job, I just had some days off. I'm sorry.”

Cadyn shook his head and laughed “I just never thought about it.”

“I work in a pub” Kendis explained “We close like 1 but we have to tidy and whatever so sometimes it's closer to 2.”

“I'll come and meet you” Cadyn offered.

Kendis shook his head “It isn't far. Besides, I don't know exactly when I'll be done. Some nights are easy and some take ages. Besides, it's late and you have class in the morning. I'll be fine.”

“I should look for a job soon” sighed Cadyn.

“You have your uni” replied Kendis.

“Doing something I have no interest in. Besides, a man has to take care of his beloved. I can't live off you forever. You know I only came back hoping to find you?” Cadyn said.

“Really?” Kendis felt his heart pound.

“Really” smiled Cadyn “I knew that was the only way my parents would allow me back. I don't care at all about business, I care about you.”

Kendis felt himself launch at Cadyn and planted a kiss on his lips. His tongue begged for entrance which Cadyn willingly granted.

Eventually, they broke apart for air and Kendis murmured “I'm so happy you did come back Cadyn, I'm so happy we got another chance.”

“And I won't let you go again” Cadyn promised, grabbing Kendis' behind.

“Cadyn!” squeaked Kendis “Much as I'd love to sit here and make out, I'd like to eat before work!”

 

As Kendis stood dressed for work and was about to leave, Cadyn stood up “At least let me walk with you? I could do with stretching my legs a bit.”

“Alright” smiled Kendis.

The two beamed at each other adoringly, linked hands and left to wander the streets to where Kendis worked. Sure enough it wasn't far. Located outside the station, the pub was aptly named Station Tavern. The area was a large square with the pub and mainly houses on one side, the train station opposite and houses on the other two sides. To the left of the pub was a bridge and behind flowed a river that wound through the town. In the centre of the square were numerous bus stops. Entering the square from the left of the pub, Kendis stood on tiptoe to kiss his taller boyfriend on the cheek.

“Don't wait up for me” he assured “And Cadyn? You don't have to but if you want to look for work, I support you. Whatever makes you happy.”

He waved as he ran across the street.

 

Cadyn really did try to find things to do with himself. He went home and tried to watch a movie but the words just slid in one ear and out the other. After the movie finished, he sat staring at the screen for a few minutes. Eventually, he retrieved a book and tried to read. No good. After about an hour, he had read perhaps 5 pages and retained absolutely none. Maybe he was just too used to the presence of Kendis, now without him was empty and alone. The world without him was dark and desolate.

Eventually, Cadyn gave up and went to bed which was no better. Cadyn was used to sleeping alone but now without Kendis, the bed was cold and empty. He couldn't get himself comfortable no matter how much he wriggled. He sat up and looked at the clock. Almost 1. He climbed out of bed, put some clothes on and walked to Kendis' work. He could swear the streets got longer in the dark. Still, he found his way to the Station Tavern and sat at one of the now-empty bus stops. He knew he could be there a while but it wasn't like he was doing anything else.

It must have been a good night because it wasn't long before Cadyn saw Kendis walk around from the back talking to an even shorter girl with glasses and hair dyed bright, bubblegum pink.

“Hi baby” Cadyn crossed the street.

“Cadyn! I told you not to come!” Kendis threw his arms around his boyfriend.

Cadyn shrugged “I couldn't sleep without you. Are you going to introduce us?”

“Oh yes” Kendis let go “This is my friend, Kaity, who I work with. Kaity, this is Cadyn, my boyfriend I told you about” he blushed at the last part.

“Cadyn huh?” Kaity almost sounded like she was singing and had a slight American accent “Kendis wouldn't shut up about you. Just so you know though, hurt him and I'll shove a tree trunk so far up your butt, you'll taste splinters.”

“It's a good job neither of us has to worry then” Cadyn said without batting an eyelid “No, if that happens, I'll gladly bend over for you.”

“I like him” declared Kaity “Bye guys” she giggled and skipped away.

“She's a good friend of mine, comes to most of our shows” Kendis explained as he took Cadyn's hand and they began to walk.

“Let me guess, good friends with Kiki?” asked Cadyn.

“How did you know?” replied Kendis.

“They're both slightly insane.”

 

The next morning, Cadyn blinked, stretched and looked at the clock. Eyes widening, he cursed loudly and jumped out of bed.

“Mmm, whazzap?” mumbled Kendis.

“I'm late, I'll miss my first class!” screeched Cadyn, pulling on trousers, no time for a shower.

“Mmm. Want hugs” whined Kendis.

“KenKen, I want nothing more than to hug you, but I need to be there” Cadyn pouted back.

“KENKEN?” Kendis sat up at the old childhood nickname “Where did that come from?”

“Sorry” blushed Cadyn “Just you whining made me think of when we were younger and I'd call you that.”

Kendis shook his head “It's fine CAYCAY, just don't call me that around anyone else.”

Cadyn scowled as he ran out, grabbing his bag.

 

“So” Andy said at lunch when the boys got a chance to talk “You missed your ENTIRE first class, not to mention all your classes yesterday, wanna tell me what's up?”

“Nothing's up” shrugged Cadyn.

“Come on man” Andy persisted “Maybe nothing's up but something happened, right?”

Cadyn slowly nodded “It's not bad really, it's great. Just...Rin walked out on Malice Ten and things happened and I took his place and-”

“You're the new vocalist for Malice Ten? That's great!” Andy beamed.

“It is” agreed Cadyn “It just reminds me that...” he trailed off.

“That you don't want to be here?” supplied Andy.

Cadyn nodded.

“Then why are you?” Andy asked “I know you did it for your parents but that's not exactly a worry now, is it?”

Cadyn shook his head, remaining silent.

“Anyway” Andy sighed “You're so lucky to work with him all the time.”

“Who?” asked Cadyn.

“Him!” Andy glazed over like a high school girl. “The manager guy.”

“You mean Kiki?”

Andy suddenly looked panicked “Don't tell him!”

“But Andy” Cadyn said “Maybe the pink glasses tinted your vision but he's slightly insane.”

“I think it's endearing” gushed Andy.

Cadyn motioned being sick “So stop gushing like a 10-year-old and ask him out.”

“He's an idiot” sighed Andy “Short of me saying 'hi Kiki I want your ass' I doubt he'd even realize I was hitting on him.”

“So tell him you like him” Cadyn shrugged.

“NO!” yelled Andy “And don't you tell him, this is my situation!”

“Relax, I won't tell him!” said Cadyn, his mind already working.

 

“Hi KenKen” Cadyn walked in and kissed his pouting lover.

“How was your day?” Kendis asked.

Cadyn shrugged “Better now anyway. You working tonight?”

Kendis nodded “I'll cook something before I go.”

“You don't have to” Cadyn replied.

“I'd rather NOT come home to a burnt house!” laughed Kendis “Besides, I like cooking, and cooking for someone else feels like a family.”

Cadyn grinned “My little housewife!”

“My CayCay” Kendis stuck out his tongue.

Kendis cooked a nice chicken meal and served it with a salad sans cucumbers (“I remember you always hated those”). Cadyn walked Kendis to work. Kendis kissed him, saying “Meet me after if you like but you know I never know exactly when I get out. If you don't come or fall asleep or something, I promise I won't be upset.”

“Alright” smiled Cadyn.

Kendis walked around the back and as Cadyn was about to turn around, he saw a head of bright pink hair entering from the other side of the square. He wondered how far away Kaity could be seen from.

“Hi” he ran over to her.

“Hey Cadyn” she spoke in her singsong voice.

“I just wanted to tell you, I promise I'll take care of Kendis” he said.

“I just worry about him” Kaity explained “His ex treated him pretty bad and I just don't want him to be hurt again.”

“I heard about that ass” growled Cadyn “Anyway, I don't know what you know of our past. I promise, I'll keep him safe.”

“I know you will, Yes, I know bits” she nodded “Anyway, now that's all out of the way, I hear you're the new vocalist!”

“Yup!” smiled Cadyn “I hope I don't disappoint.”

“Oh crap, work!” said Kaity “I'm sure you'll be great if Kendis' constant simpering is anything to go by! Well, see ya Cadyn!” she ran off towards the pub.

At home, Cadyn was at slightly less of a loss than last night although he still found the apartment lonely. He took some time to read and watch a movie, interrupted by a text from Kiki.

Just before 1, he stood up and walked to the pub to meet Kendis. The wait tonight was a little longer than last night but Cadyn didn't mind. Finally, he saw Kendis walking around laughing with Kaity.

“Hi” they both said as Cadyn approached. “I got a text from Kiki” Kendis continued.

“I got the same” replied Cadyn “He has an important announcement he'll tell us tomorrow. He sounded pretty excited.”

“Well, see you tomorrow” Kendis said to Kaity.

“Are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?” Cadyn asked.

Kaity giggled “I'm fine Cadyn, I've lived here long enough I can find my way home.”

“I just don't like you being alone” pouted Cadyn.

“You never told me he was so sweet, Kendis!” laughed Kaity “No, I'm fine, honest, go home and snuggle like love birds!”

Cadyn smiled “Okay, but just ask if you want us to keep you company ever. Bye!”

“Bye!” she waved.

“So what time is our meeting tomorrow?” Cadyn asked as they started home.

“Half 2. You don't have class, right?” said Kendis.

“Finishes at half 1” he had another starting at 2 but he wouldn't mention that.

“Meet you after?” asked Kendis “You know where we practice, we can walk.”

“Sure” beamed Cadyn “Now let's hurry home and snuggle like Kaity said.”

 

The next afternoon, Kendis was waiting at the main entrance when Cadyn came running to him.

“I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?” Cadyn panted.

Kendis shook his head “You weren't long at all.”

The two laced fingers and began to walk to their practice space.

“You know” said Kendis “Kiki has the biggest crush on Andy.”

“You're KIDDING!” replied Cadyn “Andy has a huge thing for Kiki!”

“We should hook them up!” Kendis bounced.

“I know, I was thinking that!” Cadyn bounced too.

The two arrived at the practice space, greeting Naoyuki and Dan and followed soon by Braden and Kiki.

“So what's this important news?” asked Dan.

“Now we're all here” said Kiki “Guys, this will be your last rehearsal in this warehouse, the company are giving you a proper studio to work in!” he grinned.

“That's great!” said Naoyuki “I sense that's not all though.”

Kiki tried hard not to squeal “You guys are booked for a show in Glasgow! You're opening for Cliffy!”

“CLIFFY?!” Kendis screeched.

“Who are Cliffy?” asked Cadyn.

“Cliffy. ONLY one of the most exciting bands in Britain right now! Oh my god, I LOVE Cliffy!” babbled Kendis.

“They have crazy loyal fans” said Dan “If we can pick up some, that's a HUGE boost!”

“And Glasgow!” Braden whistled “We've only ever played shows around here before, are we ready to expand?”

“Guys, guys” Kiki assured “You can handle it, I swear. Now, let's relax and have some fun!”

 

After practice was over, Kendis turned to Cadyn “I'm getting off early tonight but I need to be in early too, I won't have time to cook, sorry.”

“Guys” suggested Kiki “You get off early, why don't we all hang out at my place and order pizza? What time do you get off?”

“11”

“Great, someone will pick you up. Dan, why don't you text Andy and ask him over. Kendis, does Kaity get off early too? You can ask her.”

“Sure thing!” he beamed.

“Are you sure that's alright?” asked Cadyn.

Kiki waved a hand “We have an excuse to celebrate!”

Dan looked up from the text he was tapping out “I won't drink till later and pick Kendis and Kaity up.”

“I won't drink either dude, not a big drinker.” Cadyn said.

“Andy says he'll come” grinned Dan as he received an answer “Braden and Nao, you go with Kiki. Cadyn and I will drop Kendis off and pick up Andy then come over.”

“Sounds fun!” Kiki grinned.

 

A few hours later, Dan and Cadyn sat sober surrounded by Braden, Andy, and Kiki very drunk and Naoyuki not completely drunk but in a pleasant buzz

“Okay, okay” slurred Braden “Your wildest fuck ever. Cadyn?”

“I'm not playing this game” Cadyn replied coolly.

“Was it Kendis?” Andy persisted.

“I've never had anyone else like that” Cadyn blushed.

“Wow!” cried Nao, beating out a rhythm with his hands.

Dan stood up “It's almost 11” he said, saving Cadyn from the blushes “We'll be back soon guys!”

“Unless Cadyn and Kendis want to borrow your car and -hic- find somewhere to 'park'” laughed Braden. “And by 'park', I mean fuck.”

“We got that” Dan aimed a playful kick at Braden's butt as he walked past.

They walked out and climbed into Dan's car “Sorry, Braden gets a mouth on him when he gets drunk. Of course, he has a mouth when sober too.”

“It's okay, I'm having fun!” Cadyn laughed.

“I hope you haven't decided after a party that our band's too weird.” Dan grinned.

“Of course not!” said Cadyn.

It didn't take long to collect Kendis and Kaity and drive back to Kiki's where Braden and Naoyuki thrust whiskey at everyone.

“I told you I don't drink” protested Cadyn.

“Uh-uh. You need at least one” Braden ordered.

“There's -hic- some pizza -hic- in the kitchen -hic-” Kiki forced the words out.

Kendis and Kaity grabbed a few slices and everyone sat down. Kendis downed his drink in one gulp while Cadyn sipped his slowly.

“Another!” demanded Kendis.

Braden willingly filled up Kendis' and topped up Cadyn's despite protests.

An unknown amount of drinks and top ups later, Braden clapped his hands “Oh! Let's play spin the bottle!”

“What are we, 12-year-old girls?” snorted Dan but sat down.

Braden span the bottle first where it landed on Andy who yelled “Truth!”

“Fine” said Braden and thought for a minute “Who in this room would you most like to fuck?”

“Kiki” said Andy, without missing a beat.

He obviously realized what he'd said a second later as he blushed and hid his face.

“I -hic- wouldn't mind that” Kiki also blushed.

Several spins later (including Kiki leaning out the window declaring “I'm a melon” to the world), the bottle landed on Kendis.

“Dare!” he slurred.

“Okay” smirked Braden “I dare you Kendis to do something you enjoy doing with Cadyn when you're alone.”

Cadyn looked over at Kendis who had a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Oh, no no!” he protested, he wasn't drunk enough for this.

“Come on Cadyn” Kendis began to nibble at his neck.

“But...but -aaa- everyone can see...” he trailed off.

“So?” asked Kendis “All that matters is you and me and what we feel. Or are you ashamed of how I make you feel?” watery brown eyes stared into Cadyn's blue.

“Of course not!” Cadyn emphasised “But-”

“But what?” Kendis cut in, rubbing Cadyn;s cock through his jeans which started to twitch in interest at the friction “Come on” he pulled on Cadyn's hand.

Cadyn allowed himself to be dragged over to the couch.

“Relax” purred Kendis, licking Cadyn's earlobe “Just focus on how I make you feel” he thrust his hands into Cadyn's pants and began to lightly stroke his cock. Cadyn moaned but as he did so, Kendis withdrew his hand and Cadyn's noises became a whimper. He started to massage to sensitive area of Cadyn's thighs.

“Please Kendis” panted Cadyn.

“Please what?” Kendis smirked.

“Please suck me” begged Cadyn

“In front of all these people. Naughty boy” Kendis acted in mock shock.

“I don't care” whined Cadyn “I need your mouth on me.”

Kendis giggled and unzipped Cadyn's jeans. Cadyn felt vaguely embarrassed his erection was on display for all but as Kendis gently licked the tip, he forgot everything but this heat running through him.

Kendis gently tongued the underside and darted along the slit at the head. Cadyn groaned and bucked his hips up.

“Please Kendis” he whined. “Please take me in.”

Kendis smirked “Since you said please.”

He opened his plush lips and took Cadyn's cock in his mouth. He started with a series of fast sucks to the head. Cadyn threw his head back and moaned, closing his eyes and fisting Kendis' hair. He thrust his hips up gently and Kendis pulled back slightly before taking more in. Everyone was silent except the muffled sounds of Kendis sucking and Cadyn's ragged pants. Kendis moaned around Cadyn like he was the sweetest treat.

“More...please” breathed Cadyn.

Kendis drew back slowly before moving down and taking Cadyn deep in his throat. Cadyn let himself moan loudly. Kendis could taste the bitter taste of precome and sucked harder. Cadyn wanted so bad to come but it was embarrassing with people watching. Even if it was kind of hot they were seeing a forbidden moment like this...

A brush of Kendis' fingers over his balls and Cadyn was crying out, releasing into Kendis' throat who swallowed every drop like sweet honey.

Cadyn opened his eyes and the reality of what they'd just done finally hit him. He found himself caring less seeing Kaity lick her lips and was that an erection Braden was sporting? Cadyn found himself blushing slightly, but not much, as he stood to pull his jeans up and settled beside Kendis.

Eventually, everyone just sort of picked a spot to lie on the floor and Kiki pulled out blankets from the hall closet. Cadyn snuggled into Kendis on the floor. Dan and Braden also had spaces on the floor, a little closer than one might expect, Naoyuki had curled up on the floor long ago,Kaity claimed the sofa, and no one noticed after the lights went out, Andy disappeared.

“I'm horny” whispered Kendis in Cadyn's ear as they snuggled together.

“You're drunk, sleep it off” murmured Cadyn.

“You got off” whined Kendis.

“You're right” Cadyn smirked as he rubbed Kendis crotch still covered with underwear, although he'd taken his trousers off to sleep “You sucked my cock while everyone watched, dirty boy. You gave me pleasure while they all saw.”

“Cadyn” breathed Kendis “Please touch me.”

Cadyn's hand slipped under Kendis' underwear “Like this?” he whispered.

“Yes!” gasped Kendis.

“Shh!” whispered Cadyn, pulling Kendis' boxers down “Or do you want them to hear you begging like a whore?”

Kendis thrust into Cadyn's hand and dug his nails in his back. “You liked knowing they could all see, didn't you? You enjoyed coming into me while everyone could see.” he gasped.

“Yes Kendis, it was hot, now you come for me” Cadyn breathed.

Kendis moaned as he felt Cadyn's hand slide along his length. He knew he should be quiet but it felt so good, Cadyn stroking him in secret.

“Cadyn, I'm going to come!”Kendis gasped.

Cadyn kissed him, swallowing Kendis' cries as he dug his nails in deeper. When Kendis stopped jerking into his hand, Cadyn brought it to his mouth and started to lick it clean. Kendis also eagerly joined in licking.

Snuggled into his boyfriend to sleep, Cadyn was sure he could hear two sets of muffled moans. He shrugged it off, he was drunk after all and had had his own hot experience.

 

In the morning, he tried to open his eyes, groaned at quickly closed them at the brightness. It wasn't fair that someone who drank so little felt like death, he contemplated. All he did last night was drink a little and -shit-. He forced himself up at the memory and gently shook Kendis

“Mmm, wazzat?” Kendis moaned sleepily.

“Come on!” whispered Cadyn urgently “We need to get up now before anyone wakes up!”

“Why?” Kendis groaned “Why can't we lie here and die?”

“Because!” Cadyn persisted “Of what we did last night.”

“So?” asked Kendis “It was just some drunk fun. Besides, everyone knows we're dating, it's not like they think it's a terrible thing.”

“I don't care, I still can't face them!” replied Cadyn.

“Fine! Since you decided to torture me” sighed Kendis “Can I at least leave him a note?”

Kendis rose pulling on his jeans to search for some paper. As he did so, Cadyn noted how Dan and Braden were wrapped in each other, clothes strewn haphazardly beside them. Kendis found his paper, scribbled a quick note of goodbye and thanks and the two quietly crept over the bodies.

“Ugh” said Cadyn as they got outside “Too far to walk and I don't feel like catching a bus.”

“I got some cash on me, I'll call a taxi” Kendis offered, fishing out his phone.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Cadyn smiled as Kendis hung up.

“Even when I get horny?” asked Kendis.

“Mmm, especially when you get horny” Cadyn laughed “Ow, head. Laughing bad. Living bad.”

 

When they got home, as if by mutual agreement, both crawled back into bed.

“So, what was that with Dan and Braden this morning?” Cadyn said.

“Oh, they do that pretty often when they get drunk, or horny” Kendis shrugged “They have this weird 'friends-with-benefits' thing. God only knows why they won't officially hook up. They like each other, they're always together, who knows? What interests me is the fact Andy wasn't there this morning”

Cadyn nodded “I feel kind of bad for Naoyuki, we should find him someone.”

“We should” nodded Kendis “I just...I don't know, Nao's dated one person in the 3 years I've known him.”

“Oh?” enquired Cadyn.

Kendis nodded “Don't get mad, we're still best friends but he and I were together briefly. Please don't be mad.”

“Kendis, I can be mildly jealous but I can't really get mad for briefly dating someone and still being best friends, can I?” Cadyn laughed then stopped abruptly “Ow, head.”

Kendis smiled “When I was 16, I was at a concert and met Nao who wanted to start a band. I of course was thrilled! I told my father who got so angry. He asked me what mum would think if she was still alive. He told me I should try and focus on my studies which were bad anyway, he told me I always got bad grades” Kendis' eyes shone with tears.

“It's okay baby, you don't have to tell me” Cadyn hugged him.

“I want to” Kendis answered “Anyway, in the end he told me if I wanted to be in a band, I could leave the house and never come back. I left and Nao took me in. I struggled through my GCSEs and left school as soon as I could. Nao and I...we had a thing for a while but we both knew it was NOT going to work. He let me stay until I got a job and found my own place. We've been in a few bands together since then.”

Cadyn nodded “I'm sorry I couldn't be there.”

Kendis shook his head “It's alright Cadyn. Yeah, it was pretty tough but you're here now.”

Cadyn snuggled into Kendis “Mmm, and I need more sleep now.”

 

The weekend passed uneventfully, although Kendis did notice Cadyn refrained from walking him to and from work. On Monday morning, Cadyn made himself some toast, took it into the room to eat and groaned.

“What is it?” Kendis quizzed.

“I have to see Andy. I haven't spoken to him since...” Cadyn trailed off.

“Is that all?” laughed Kendis “Look, we'd all had a bit much to drink, it was just some fun. Besides, remember what he said in his truth? It'll be fine, don't worry so much.”

Cadyn made a noise and headed out the door.

“Hey Cadyn!” Andy greeted as he saw Cadyn.

“Yo!” Cadyn answered. _Ok, be cool_.

“So about Friday...” Andy began.

“What about it?” Cadyn asked nonchalantly. _Oh shit_.

Andy blushed “Um...I said that about Kiki...”

Cadyn breathed an internal sigh of relief “Yes?”

“Well...after everyone was asleep I um...snuck into his room and did what I said...”

“And?” Cadyn prodded.

“And nothing” Andy sighed “We were both drunk as hell and in the morning, I woke before him and slipped out.”

“Bad move dude” Cadyn shook his head “Now he'll think it was just a drunken mistake.”

“I just...I couldn't face the thought of him telling me it was a one-off thing” sighed Andy “Oh god, that was stupid” he kicked a stone.

“We'll think of some way you can make it up to him” Cadyn assured.

“We?” Andy blinked.

“Sure, you're my best friend, of course I'm going to help you” Cadyn grinned.

“Anyway, so Friday, what about you and Kendis, huh?” Andy giggled.

_Oh shit._


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band have a show in Glasgow, Kiki and Andy work things out

Cadyn walked in smiling. Alright, the teasing had been bad but he'd survived. The next few days passed by in a blur of practices (Cadyn missed so many classes, he would never be able to catch up). They met some new members of staff who would be joining them on the tour.  
On Thursday night, Kendis was at work when Cadyn felt an urge to go visit him. He slipped his shoes on and went out the door. The way to Kendis' work was now as familiar as breathing and he whistled as he walked along. The late evening sun beat down and a light breeze caressed Cadyn's face. He hadn't planned what he would do when he got to Kendis' work. Maybe the younger could get a short break and they could go for a walk in the pleasant early autumn evening. If not, he would just buy a few rounds of fizzy drinks (no alcohol ever, thank you) and leave. It wasn't like coming out on an evening like this was a waste, he smiled.  
When he entered Station Tavern, Kaity saw Cadyn first.  
"Oh look, your lover boy" she teased Kendis.   
Kendis looked up and saw Cadyn.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Got bored" shrugged Cadyn "Any chance of a break?"  
"Go" Kaity said, then low enough so only they could hear "I don't want you two fucking in front of customers."  
"Kaity!" Cadyn blushed as Kendis giggled "That isn't why I came!"  
"Yeah yeah, film a video next time" she said.  
Cadyn's face continued to burn as Kendis sobered up and asked "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. We're not busy and you're due a break, I'll handle it."  
Kendis made his way around the bar and kissed his lover "I'll be back soon" he promised  
Cadyn started towards the door when he felt Kendis' hand guide him towards the bathroom. Checking no one was looking, Cadyn followed.  
As soon as the door closed, he felt himself roughly shoved against the wall and Kendis kissing him passionately. Kendis immediately sought to thrust his tongue into Cadyn's mouth which was opened willingly.  
"Easy" Cadyn laughed easing Kendis back slightly "I was telling the truth, I didn't plan on this, I'm not exactly prepared"  
Kendis said nothing, just blushed.   
"Oh?" smirked Cadyn "Are you that horny you're always prepared?" he teased.  
""Do you blame me?" Kendis mumbled "A boyfriend as hot as you, I wanted you forever."  
"This isn't exactly the place-" started Cadyn, but was silenced by Kendis' lips claiming him again as he guided him into a stall. Kendis fumbled behind Cadyn to lock the door.  
"Please" he begged "You want it to, you like seeing me all flushed and sweaty because of you."  
Cadyn couldn't deny that a certain part of him was starting to respond "But Kendis" he said "What if we get caught?"  
"Relax" assured Kendis "Besides, don't you find the danger a thrill?"   
Well, he kind of did to be honest, and the way Kendis was softly nipping his earlobe wasn't something he wanted to stop. He gave in to his hormones, bending down to lick Kendis' neck. He wanted to bite the soft flesh, hear Kendis moan as he rolled skin between his teeth, but he hated to think what comments would come his way if Kendis walked out there sporting a brand-new lovebite. Instead, he settled for pushing back Kendis' sleeve and softly nibbling his collarbone, an action that earned him soft whines. Kendis grabbed Cadyn's hands, kissing him and guiding his hands under his shirt. He gasped into the kiss as Cadyn reached a nipple and began flicking the bud. His hands roamed the expanse of Kendis' torso, seemingly naughtier now in the context of public sex.  
Eventually, Cadyn's had moved down and rubbed Kendis' crotch, covered in jeans.  
"Please" Kendis begged again in Cadyn's ear "Please touch me."  
"Since you asked so nicely" purred Cadyn, his hand sliding under the waistband. Kendis gasped feeling his cock in those slender fingers. He began to move his hips as Cadyn stroked.  
"Need.......more" he gasped "Need you inside me."  
"What do you say?" Cadyn asked, stopping stroking.  
"Please" Kendis breathed "Please make me come" he put his hand in his pocket and handed Cadyn a tube of lube. 

Cadyn slowly unzipped Kendis' pants and pulled them down just to mid-thigh, baring no more than he needed to. He did the same with his own. Coating a finger, he slid it inside Kendis. A moment of discomfort was followed by a loud moan as Cadyn brushed the delicious spot within him.  
"Shh" smirked Cadyn teasingly "Or do you want everyone to know you're getting fucked in here?"  
Cadyn slid in another finger, and another, bringing about fresh moans, Eventually, Kendis nodded and Cadyn removed his fingers to quickly slick himself. When done, he pushed his body tight against Kendis and let himself enter. Kendis let out a long, low moan as Cadyn roughly pushed into him, giving him no time to adjust. The slight pain made the act more thrilling as Cadyn pounded into him again and again. His nerve endings were on fire, even more sensitized by he kinky situation. Kendis whined as he leaked a few drops of precome.  
"Go on, touch yourself" Cadyn purred, voice like silk "Remind me how kinky you can be"  
Kendis nodded, bit his lip and let his own erection slide in and out of his palm, panting more and more as he got closer.  
As he was nearing the edge, he heard someone enter the bathroom and that was it, he couldn't hold on and bit into Cadyn's shoulder to keep from screaming as he released into his own hand.  
A few more thrusts and Cadyn followed him to bliss, biting his lip to hold back his cries.  
When they were sure the bathroom was empty, they pulled up their trousers and slipped out.   
Kaity took one look at their faces and said in a low voice "You two got lucky, didn't you?"  
"Kaity!" Cadyn blushed.  
"It's alright" the girl laughed, tossing her pink hair back "You didn't do it in front of everyone so that's okay."  
The pair kept quiet about the fact that someone had come in.  
"I better be going" said Cadyn.  
"Stay" laughed Kaity "If you made him work better, you can have a free coke on me!"  
Cadyn grinned as he sat on a barstool with his coke.  
"Kendis" said Kaity "Much as I appreciate the fact that you want to make puppy eyes at your boyfriend all night, we still have customers." Kendis' head snapped around from where he was currently gazing at Cadyn.  
When they closed for the evening, Kaity insisted Cadyn stay inside till they left.  
  
"Tomorrow" Kendis said as the two lovers lay in bed.  
"Tomorrow" replied Cadyn "What time is Dan picking us up?"  
"7am" replied Kendis "He's taking us to the studio to get our first official tour bus!"  
"Ugh, 7, we better sleep" said Cadyn, although sleep was the last thing on either mind for a while.  
  
Morning came and Cadyn groaned as Kendis softly shook him  
"Sleep...good" he mumbled.  
Kendis stood up and ripped the sheets off the bed. Cadyn shrieked before shrugging and rolling over.  
"Come on" Kendis sighed "Or you won't get to shower before we leave."  
That did it, Cadyn jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Kendis chuckled to himself and shook his head. His predictable boyfriend.  
  
Some time later, the members of the band gathered staring at their first real tour bus. Roadies were loading equipment and they were surrounded by staff, some of whom were regular crew and some the band had met over the last week. Everyone boarded the bus. Cadyn chose a seat about halfway back and Kendis sat beside him. The bus moved off and Kendis turned to Cadyn.   
"I can't wait to do this and I'm so glad you'll be beside me. I love you"  
Any of the staff who didn't know about their relationship were no longer in any doubt  
"It's like all my dreams are coming true" he continued "You, the band, everything is falling into place."  
"I'm glad everything is working" Cadyn smiled "Kendis, do people outside the band know about us?"  
"I'm sorry" Kendis dipped his head "I've never hidden my sexuality and when we got together, I just couldn't contain it. This was before you joined. After you joined, some fan or other got hold of the fact you were my boyfriend and I...didn't deny it. I'm sorry."  
Cadyn laughed "Don't be sorry" he pecked Kendis on the cheek "I was just curious"  
He was silent for a moment.  
"I am nervous you know" he said finally "This is the first time I'm on stage with you guys, what if I mess up? What if they don't accept me?"  
"Hush" Kendis snuggled against Cadyn's shoulder "You're perfect for our band. People who matter, they'll support the decision that's right for us"  
"Yes but, what if they think I'm only here because I'm your boyfriend?" Cadyn persisted.  
"Again, people who matter will know that's not true" Kendis began to use his fingers to softly trace patterns on Cadyn's jeans "You're a wonderful singer. This has been our dream since before we ever even kissed" he pointed out "Your voice sounds fabulous with us. You feel at home, don't you? People who make gossip, they're not important. Besides, if they can talk about us, we must have some impact on them, right? That's what we want, people talking about us. If they do, friends who haven't heard of us will check us out and we'll extend our reach."  
Cadyn nodded and relaxed.  
At about 4pm, they arrived in Glasgow "Okay guys" said Kiki "We have an hour to get settled, get food and everything then we get to go to the venue and practice"  
"But the concert isn't until tomorrow" Cadyn blinked.  
"Yes but tomorrow is when the main band practice and get their sound check and everything so we get today" Kiki said "Now Cadyn, I know this is your first time performing. Remember what we talked about at our practices? You're the voice of the band when on stage, you need to be the one who connects with the audience, both in your songs and in your talking. Our success tomorrow depends largely on you."  
"No pressure there" Cadyn laughed but inside, he was thinking, OH HELL.  
This fact did not go unnoticed by Kendis. 

For a simple 30 minute set, they practised for three hours straight, meeting venue staff. When they were finally done and could leave, Kendis took Cadyn's hand "I looked up about this city" he said "There's a nice Japanese restaurant not too far, come on"   
Cadyn smiled and automatically took his boyfriend's hand. As they walked down the street, they heard a yell of "Poofter rent boys"  
"Just ignore them" Kendis said, seeing Cadyn was starting to get angry "We can't make a bad name for the band. Besides, who cares what a couple of stupid idiots think? Our love is what matters."  
Cadyn relaxed a little although his grip on Kendis' hand was a little tighter. When they arrived at the restaurant, Cadyn smiled at the host.  
"Table for two please" he said.  
The server looked at the faces of the two men then at their clasped hands "Guys, this is a family restaurant."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Cadyn.  
"I can't have two poofs disturbing other customers" the host sighed.  
"Please Cadyn" Kendis said.  
"You know we could sue for discrimination?" Cadyn began to threaten.  
"It's not discrimination, customers just don't want to see people of any gender all over each other" the host replied coolly.  
"Please Cadyn, let's just go" Kendis begged again.  
"No Kendis" Cadyn's voice rose "I want to know what makes us any more likely to make out than a straight couple."  
"I know you fags, you're all alike" spat the host "Flaunting your gay lifestyle to everyone."  
"If wanting a nice meal with my boyfriend is flaunting, then yes, yes I do flaunt" Cadyn replied with venom.  
"Come on Cadyn" Kendis tugged at his sleeve.  
"Like I'd want to stay here" sniffed Cadyn "Since we aren't customers though, that means I can do this"  
He grabbed Kendis and pulled him close. Their mouths found each other, opening almost instantly and the occasional flash of a tongue could be seen. Cadyn's hands wandered lower and lower until he was groping Kendis' ass.   
"OUT! OUT! BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" the host yelled.   
"What, afraid we might be contagious?" laughed Cadyn before grabbing Kendis' hand and sauntering out.  
"Cadyn" Kendis giggled when they were outside "I can't believe you did that!"  
"Yeah well" said Cadyn "I already had my parents act like we were unnatural, I don't need more. Besides, I'm not ashamed, I love you"  
"Oh, Cadyn, I love you too" smiled Kendis "Now, I'm sure we can find other places to eat. I want to buy for you, tomorrow's a big day for you after all, I want to do something nice for you now"  
  
When they got back to the hotel room, Cadyn gave Kendis a look "That guy was afraid we'd flaunt it? Maybe next time we'll do more than kiss"  
Kendis returned a sultry look "You mean like this?" he licked a long trail up Cadyn's neck.  
"Ahhh!" moaned Cadyn "You're frisky tonight!"  
"Just watching you stand up for me" said Kendis "It made me want you."  
"Mmm, and I wanted to take you" growled Cadyn.  
He grabbed the globes of Kendis' behind and massaged the flesh together, bringing about a moan.  
"Cadyn" whined Kendis.  
Neither felt like stopping the action right now. Fabrics were tossed aside so the men were facing each other naked. They kissed and fell to the bed. Cadyn pulled Kendis on top of him so their cocks were in alignment and began to thrust. Kendis brought his lips to Cadyn and thrust back in response.  
"Cadyn" he breathed against the other's lips.  
A ragged pant answered him as Cadyn felt himself getting lost in the friction. All that mattered at this moment was Kendis' cock rubbing against his.  
Electricity ran through them as they writhed together, hips churning faster. Cock head slid against cock head as the precome trickled from both, lubricating them. Cadyn lightly nipped at Kendis' collar bone in the way he liked so much. Kendis lapped at Cadyn's neck, causing Cadyn to moan loudly and dig his nails into Kendis' back. The sharp spike of pain caused Kendis to moan loudly ""I'm going to-" he never got out any more words as the come flowed from him, spilling over them both.   
Cadyn opened his eyes and saw the look of bliss Kendis bore. In a desperate attempt to join him, Cadyn thrust upwards erratically and a few sharp thrusts later, he felt his own body let go..  
Kendis collapsed beside him "I love you Cadyn."  
"I love you too" Cadyn said "And I don't care what anyone thinks."

 

The next day, they all gathered backstage where they were told they would meet the band. Cadyn held in a bemused expression as Kendis bounced about, unable to contain his excitement at meeting a band he idolized. When they were facing Cliffy and had been introduced, the singer looked at Cadyn and Kendis.

“Didn't I see you last night?”

“Huh?” Cadyn blinked.

“At a restaurant, the host wouldn't let you two in.”

“Oh yes, that was us” Cadyn said “I'm sorry but no matter where we are or who we're with, I'm not going to deny our love.”

“Good on you” the fellow singer said “If people don't agree, fuck them, it's you're life to love who you want.”

Cadyn relaxed a little that they had been accepted. He had been a little afraid, truth be told, of handling a distraught Kendis.

“Listen guys” the bassist said “I remember when we were standing where you are now. Just give it your best tonight. Have fun and don't think to much. It's all about the music, it always is.”

 

Cadyn couldn't deny the churning of his stomach. Okay, they'd rehearsed this. The rest of the band out first, wait for his cue and then-

Cadyn came out and launched into the first song, smiling as he lost himself in the music. This was what he wanted deep in his heart, to work his butt off to bring smiles and joy. 

“Good evening Glasgow, we are Malice Ten” Cadyn smiled after the first song “Please enjoy us tonight!” 

As he sung more, he felt pressure on his side and looked to see Kendis leaning against him. Automatically, he draped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. From the crowd, he heard some excited screams. Yes, people who mattered wouldn't care. As their set came to a close, Cadyn urged the crowd to check them out and asked for support.

As they walked off the stage, the singer of Cliffy congratulated them “You guys did great! Well done! They sound really hyped!”

They made their way to the dressing room where Kiki was waiting. “I'm so proud of you guys!” he gushed “Um...Braden...there was a gift left by the door with a note it was for you...” Kiki trailed off.

He went outside and brought in a large doll.

“What...is THAT?” Braden almost yelled.

“Is that...what I think it is?” asked Kendis.

“It's a SEX DOLL!” Dan managed to get out, before dissolving in fits of laughter.

“Why would anyone think I want THAT?” demanded Braden.

“Maybe to stop you making out with your bass?” Naoyuki supplied.

Braden glared “Well, I don't want it! Throw it out!” 

“Aww, Barbie just needs some love” said Kiki, unknowing that Andy had just walked up behind him (he had caught a train after classes so he could go to the concert and support his brother).

“Don't you Barbie? You just need someone to tell you you're beautiful.”

Andy facepalmed while getting out his phone to film this crazy person.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” said Kiki “Let me buy you a drink. Would you care to dance?” he grabbed the doll and began waltzing.

“Umm...Kiki...” Kendis decided to save him and pointed to Andy who still had his face buried in his hand.

Cadyn looked meaningfully at Braden, Dan and Naoyuki “I'm starved, let's find some food Kendis.”

“We'll all go” Naoyuki caught the look and jumped up.

When outside, Braden turned to Cadyn “What was that?”

“They both like each other” Cadyn explained “They hooked up the other week when we had that party. In the morning, Andy split...”

“My idiot brother” Dan shook his head.

“I'm sure they'll work it out” said Kendis “They like each other, they can figure it out.” 

 

In the morning, the tour bus was waiting for them. The band, staff, and Andy stood outside.

“Are you sure you won't ride back with us?” asked Kiki.

“I already booked my train ticket” replied Andy.

“Alright. If you're sure” said Kiki “Call me when you get back, okay?”

No one missed the fact that they hugged and gave quick kisses on the cheek, or that Kiki bore a glazed-over expression on the bus.

Kendis smiled at Cadyn; another couple had found happiness.

 


End file.
